The Disney Mystery
by disneylover3212008
Summary: The Land of Disney,where all characters come alive and live out life. Detective Sarah and partner Timon take on a case involving missing characters and are absorbed into a mystery that may threaten the Land unless the duo and friends can solve it
1. Chapter 1

**The Disney Mystery**

A bird sits on top of the Matterhorn. He wears a little red cap and turns to notice his audience.

"Hello! Didn't see you there for a moment. I am Bubblitz. Why are you staring? Have you never seen a talking bird before? Oh, so I see. You don't know what kind of magic this place has. Just follow me."

He takes off flying into the window of Sleeping Beauty Castle and lands in front of a mirror that stretches to the floor.

"Just as you thought I was an ordinary bird, I bet you think this is a normal mirror. Well, you'd be sorely mistaken. Just follow me." He steps up to the mirror and somehow walks through it revealing a balcony of stone overlooking a huge kingdom.

"You see! This here is the true Land of Disney. Every character upon completion enters here and begins their life. It may seem peaceful now, but you should have seen it a short while ago. What? You want to hear the story? Well, who am I to deny a dream."

He flies up to a stained glass window of a broken window and a shoe. "You see, a while ago, there was a horrible string of kidnappings threatening the kingdom. People going missing left and right. Now, thousands were searching for these lost souls, but we'll focus on one in particular."

He flies to a picture of a small house with a girl standing in front of it. "This is a detective by the name of Sarah. You will have never heard of her because no one really has. She owns a small detective business down in the farmlands. But destiny had something in mind for this girl. Something that was quite huge."

A girl with a brown bob sneaks up to a building. She wears a red dress with a pair of tennis shoes.

"Come on. You can't let me down here." As if on cue, the door swings open and Sarah runs in. "Thanks Timon. I was thinking you weren't going to be able to pull it off."

"Wow. Thanks for the unflagging support." He darts up her shoulder. "You tell me to get you in so I get you in."

"Let's go. And keep quiet this time." She sneaks around the factory, throwing open a door and walking out onto a steel catwalk.

"And you told me to keep quiet. Do you want her to know we're here?"

"Shut up." She peeks over the edge to see someone working on a spinning wheel. The woman stiffens as she jumps the railing and lands behind her.

"I've got you this time, Malificent!" The woman rolls her eyes and turns.

"That's what you've said the past THREE YEARS you keep barging in here. I'm trying to work on getting these clothes finished. Whoever handed you that detective badge Sarah must have never figured how annoying you'd become."

"I know for a fact you haven't gone along the straight and narrow as everyone believes. No! You're not fooling me! You're smuggling goods out in your clothes. You're providing weapons to other villains!"

Malificent rises to her full height and bears down on the girl. "Now listen here, I am doing no such thing! Every time you've come down here and had absolutely nothing to back you up!"

"Well, this time I have evidence." Sarah pulls a folder out of her purse. "I win!"

"Well, we can't have that." She snaps, and suddenly Sarah sees everything go black.

Sarah comes to too find herself in front of her own doorstep. She holds her head in pain before abruptly sitting up and searching her purse.

"Timon!" He sits just a ways from her and rises as well.

"What?! I was sleeping over here!"

"She took it! Darn it that had my whole case. There's no way I could get all that back." Sarah rises frustrated. "At least she left my keys." She pulls them out and opens the cottage, revealing a small office filled with books scattered everywhere.

"Talk about your fixer-upper. You really need to clean this place." Sarah slumps in her chair before staring at a photo of a young boy about four.

"What I NEED is to solve a case."

"Here comes the pity party. I'll get my hat."

"We've been… stuck here for three years now and have gotten nowhere. How can we expect to move to the castlelands and start a real detective agency unless we're good at it?"

"We are good. We helped Pooh find his honey pot that one time."

Sarah shoots him a look. "It was in his hand."

"It still counts."

"Does not."

"Does too."

There is a knock at the door. They both look at each other hopefully for a moment. "Come in!" The door opens and a man enters wearing a trench coat and a hat that covers his face. "Welcome to the Land of Mystery Detective Office. Have a seat."

"No. No. I'd rather stand." It was a guy based on the gruff voice. "Are you Sarah?"

"Yes. And you are-"

"Just call me Oswald. I need you to solve the kidnappings that have been going on throughout the entire land."

"Sir, those have been going on for a year. There are about a hundred and one detectives working to solve what's going on. I'm nowhere-"

"But you're the one we need."

Timon chuckled. "I REALLY doubt that."

"Listen, I'll pay you and everything. The latest kidnapping occurred at Cinderella Castle. Transportation will arrive to take you to the castlelands in the morning. Just please."

"Fine. I will take the case."

"Thank you." He turned to leave.

"Why does it matter so much to you anyway?"

He paused. "It just does." And he was gone.

"That guy is missing a few marbles," Timon muttered once he was gone.

True to his word, Dumbo sat outside waiting for the duo in the morning. "Well, he certainly knows how to pick a ride," Sarah says as she climbs onto his back and he takes off.

Timon is shaking and pulls out a brown paper bag. "Sure."

We see stained glass of the two on Dumbo.

"And this, my friends, was only the beginning."

_Please review. I'll give you cookies. I'd like to know if this story is worth continuing. I always hate the first chapter of stories. It gets interesting, trust me. Hope you enjoyed._

_Love, Dis _


	2. The Other Detectives

**The "Other" Detectives**

"Now you see," says Bubblitz, "the Land of Disney is full of lands. Now the castlelands is where most of the princesses live in their grand world of balls and dances in glowing palaces and horses- and I see some of you are questioning how I know all this. Well, let us just say that is a mystery within itself. Let us continue."

DMDMDM

Sarah and Timon disembark Dumbo and look up at the glittering glass palace.

"Now, why can't we live here? I knew I should have married Cinderella. Mom said it would be worth it, but NO. Instead I decide to get a job and live the life of a bachelor-"

"You done?"

Timon shoots her a look and Dumbo taps her on the shoulder and hands her a note before taking off.

"'I'll be in touch. Oswald'"

"Something about that guy really freaks me out."

The two walk up to the door and pound on it. It is opened by Anastasia.

"Oh, great. Here's another one!"

"You sound bitter Anastasia. Maybe because you're stuck working here just to get room and board."

She grudgingly opens the door wider and the two enter. "The crime scene's down the hall to the right." She then grabs her tray of tea things and walks away trying to preserve some dignity. The duo starts down the hallway.

"Every inch of here is spotless. It looks like they just cleaned. Darn! That means no fingerprints." Sarah swings the door open and looks to her sidekick.

"I think that may be the least of our worries." She looks to see various detectives gathering evidence and taking pictures of a broken slipper and a missing shoe. They all turn and look at her. Among them are Stitch, Kim Possible, Eddie Valiant, Chip and Dale, and Olivia Flaversham.

"Well, who invited you?"

"It's nice to see you too, Olivia. Still stuck in the Land of Defense? I hope Dawson's been keeping a good eye on you."

She stares at her. "I outrank Dawson now."

"Then the world has truly let me down. But let's stop staring at me. We have a kidnapping to solve."

"Listen, all of us have been at every kidnapping, so I doubt some newbie, Toon or not, could get farther than we have."

Sarah starts looking around the room as the other detectives continue to stare her down. "Are we sure all these cases are connected?"

"Same set-up. Villain breaks window, steal person, run away, and leave no trace. Stitch knows connection."

"And why'd she leave a shoe?"

Timon answers this one. "I don't know. It kind of seems to be her thing."

"Where's the prince?"

"He's been out for a few days."

"Do we have a list of victims?" Kim, the only one who didn't seem to hate the new person, hands her a print-put which Timon quickly snatches.

"Cinderella, Cruella de Ville, Chip, Cleo, Captain Jack Sparrow, Colette, Christopher Robin, Cheshire Cat, Cobra Bubbles, Cody, Copper, Crik-ee, and Colonel Hathi. Their names all start with a 'c'.

"Well, duh! Even a kindergartener could figure that one out. But what's the point of that? It has no connection to this case. "

Sarah continues to search the room, looking through boxes and books. "Then why'd the kidnapper make that his pattern?" She shuts the book for emphasis.

"It probably just is fun for him. Soon he'll move on to another letter and another until he has the whole kingdom captured. It really has no point," Olivia insisted.

Sarah moves over to the broken window and looks at it from every angle. "Do we have any clue what this was broken with?"

"An object. Boy is she dumb Chip!"

Sarah continues to examine it. She even tastes a shard, and freaks the others out a bit.

"Hey! He eats bugs over there." All turn and stare at Timon.

"What?! They're delicious. None of you can judge me."

"It was broken with a metal of some sort. According to the patterns here, the person cut a circle and then knocked it in, smashing the window."

"Sure."

Sarah looks around one more time and then at all the hostile faces. "Well, I think that's all I need." She starts for the door. "It's been fun to see you all again." She goes to leave, but pauses for a moment. "You know I had to leave Olivia."

"All I know is you stabbed us all in the back by deserting us."

"I'm sorry."

"That still doesn't change what you did?"

She pauses. "I know." And she leaves.

"Now, let's get back to being REAL detectives."The group starts searching the room again.

DMDMDM

Sarah and Timon exit the palace with the door quickly swinging shut behind them.

"So… do you have a lead?"

"Not a one."

He stares at her. "Then why'd we leave?!"

"Come on, Timon! You saw the way they were all staring me down." The two walk down a simple street with castles on either side of them and eventually out a large gate.

"But we are getting paid to solve this mystery. Who cares about those guys?! We have no leads. We need to march back, punch Olivia in her snooty little face, and-"

There is a rustling from the bushes. "PSSST!"

Both freeze. "Did you hear something?"

"Yes. The sound of bugs crawling away unless we haul our butts back to the castle and solve the crime and get money and-"

"PSSST!" There was a rustling of some bushes.

"Okay, now I heard it." Sarah heads for the bush. "Sarah, please don't tell me you're going to look for it. It could eat you or something. It could be vicious, mean, or Rafiki. The point being we should just walk away."

"Hello? Is someone here?"

"Great. Just great! Don't listen to Timon! See if I care when you're served with a side of fries!"

"I know I heard you."

"Yes. I can help you with the case."

"Really?" Sarah opens the bush and looks down. "Why hello there!"

DMDMDM

_Here we go. Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite and alerted, I appreciate it. Until next time, Diz _


	3. Tulgey Wood

_Author's Note: I think all good detective stories should have the main mystery and then a few tiny side ones, like what's up with Olivia being so bitter? Just saying._

**Tulgey Woods**

We see a stained glass of Sarah peeking in a bush with Timon behind her. We are suddenly back in the moment.

"Timon, it's no one to be afraid of. Come on out." She backs up a bit and the White Rabbit emerges carrying his traditional watch. "You say you can help us?"

"I can, but I'm afraid I must hurry or I'll be late for a very important date." He starts to hop off, but she calls after him.

"Wait! We really need your help!"

"Yeah, she's sunk if you don't give us a hint. Let's just say she's never won a game of Clue in her life."

"Well, seriously, what is the difference between Colonel Mustard and Lady Scarlett?!"

"Umm… you winning and me winning, which I did by the way."

"Well, you cheated!"

"How do you cheat at Clue?!"

"I…well… you did!"

The Rabbit looks at his watch again. "You're really not helping my time dilemma. I want to help, but-"

"My bad. Just tell us what you know."

"Well, I don't know anything."

"Then why are you talking to us?!"

"Timon!"

"It's a good question and you know it!"

The Rabbit shifts his feet nervously. "I didn't see the crime, because I hadn't the time. But I know someone who did, and he went out and hid."

Timon looks at Sarah. "When did the Rabbit become Dr. Seuss?"

"He lives in the Tulgey Wood, and I assure you my word is good. Just find the mushroom grove, and he'll tell what you want to know." He starts down the path. "And though this may sound joking, be careful because it will be smoky!" And he hops away.

"Thank you!" She runs the other direction to a patch of woods behind the castles.

"We're listening to him?!"

"Well, we've got nothing else to go off of."

"So we're following a random rhyming rabbit who tells us to find a mushroom grove. Are you sure you passed your detective test?"

"Well, honestly, Stitch was sitting right next to me and he has a genius IQ and he doesn't cover his paper properly, so-"

"And you say I cheat!"

The two run into the woods.

"Do you have any clue where the mushroom grove is?"

"Because I go there all the time… NO!"

The two pause for a moment in a clearing.

"Well, at this rate we'll be there never. In fact, how will we even get out?"

"We'll worry about that when we need too. Right now-"

Suddenly a smoke letter crashes into her causing her to cough. "Smoke? The Rabbit mentioned that! We need to follow it!" She takes off dodging smoke letters as they all crash into Timon launching him into a huge sneezing and coughing fit.

Sarah emerges in a grove of mushrooms. "We have to be close." She spots the smoke coming from a caterpillar sitting upon a mushroom singing to his self while smoking.

"Well, I'm guessing someone's going to die of lung cancer at this rate."

"Timon! We're going to have to be polite if we want to get anything off of this guy. Now smile." She approaches him. "Hello!" He jolts out of his song and stares at her for a moment.

"Who are you?" he questions smoking each letter out into her face.

"I'm," she coughs, "I'm Sarah, and I'm a detective. We heard from the White Rabbit that you know things about the kidnappings."

"Indeed I do. Indeed I do."

"Well, can you tell us?"

He stares at her for a moment. "I don't think your small human mind will grasp this because this goes far beyond kidnappings. I myself know I haven't much time left."

"Why is that?"

"You really are simple. I am a Caterpillar, and thus destined to be captured sometime soon. And with the knowledge I know how soon will be soon."

"Well, could you tell us some of this knowledge before you go? I'd really appreciate it."

He continues to stare at her for a moment mumbling to his self. It is almost as if he is sizing her up for some reason. "You just might do."

"Excuse me?"

He rises. "I will say this once and once only, so listen. You think this kidnapper just kidnaps, but it involves darkness more than you know. The King himself may no longer see the light. You will find some friends, and will have to conquer old ones."

"Can this get a little less… cryptic?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Well I don't consider it help if you can't understand the person. But, please continue."

"Then stop looking at me as if I have a peg leg or something! My last thing I have to say is you need a prince to save the day."

"Great, but from what I've heard they're all taken. Well, we have to be going." The caterpillar suddenly sits up like he hears something. He throws his smoke inhaler.

"Oh, how clumsy of me. Could you pick that up?"

Sarah walks over to it, bends down and grabs it. "It looked to me like you threw it. Now why-"

She stares in shock. The caterpillar has just vanished off the mushroom.

"Come on Timon! He's been kidnapped!"

We fade on the stained glass of the mushroom.


	4. Be Like You

**Be Like You**

Sarah and Timon run through the forest, trying to find the kidnapper.

"He heard the person coming, so he threw this so we would go get it and the kidnapper would take him without seeing us and grabbing us too. He thinks we are his only chance at being rescued."

"Either that or he's smoked a few too many. And I think that's the more likely of the two."

The two duck under bushes as they keep running.

"We have to be close on their tail."

The two emerge to find themselves standing in front of a huge ravine.

"I kind of doubt that at the moment."

Sarah turns around and runs back into the forest. "Sarah, face it. We lost them. Right now we should be more worried about getting ourselves out of here."

The two come to an empty clearing. Sarah tries to listen, but hears nothing. In frustration, she hurls a rock at a tree.

"What's your problem? Unless the tree is the guilty party, you had no right to do that. Haven't you seen my environmental videos? I gave you the DVD's. I even color-coded them based on what I thought you would like.

"I know. It's just… our one clue, our one lead, our one chance just walked out the door. I'm just starting to think I should have never become a detective."

"Well, why did you?" Sarah mutters to herself. "I'll tell you why I joined you?"

"I offered you bugs."

"Well, that was part of it. But a small part! I did it because I believed in you. I thought we were going to become the greatest teams ever created. Like Batman and Robin, ketchup and mustard, cookies and milk, peanut butter and jelly-"

"Technically that's a triage. Peanut, butter, and jelly."

"So just remember you got me." He pulls a tissue box out from nowhere and hands it to her. "You know you're like a tissue box."

"How?"

"You may look pretty and decorative, but when it comes down to it all people care about is what comes out of you."

Sarah looks at him. "That was the worst thing I've ever heard."

Suddenly, there is the sound of horns and drums. "I hear something!" She rises and starts running towards the noise.

Timon follows and slips on banana peels. He looks to see them scattered all over the trees and ground. "Someone could afford Cinderella's cleaning services."

Sarah comes in front of a bush and peeks over it. "It looks like some sort of party."

"Well, I'm the king of the swinger zone, the jungle VIP."

"Let's go. Maybe they can help us."

"But what if they want to eat us?" Sarah walks out to find a temple with a bunch of monkeys dancing and an orangutan bursting into song.

"I've reached the top and had to stop, and that's what's bothering me. I want to be a manly man cub, stroll right into town."

"Excuse me! Could someone here help us?"

"I'm tired of monkeying around. I wanna' be like you. I wanna' walk like, talk like you. You'll see it's true. You see, someone like me can learn to be human too. "

"Hello!" Suddenly, the music cuts off and all turn and look at the two. The orangutan moves forward and shakes their hands with his feet.

"What business brings you here to visit me, King Louie?"

"Well, you see I'm a detective."

"Are you a man cub?"

"Yes, I believe I am what you call a man cub."

"Then you know the secret of man's red flower."

"No, but I need information on-"

"I'd do anything o get my hands on man's red flower."

"Anything? Well, I think maybe I do know what you're talking about. I'll tell you if you answer some questions for me. Did you see a caterpillar come by recently?"

"No, no one's come by except for that pesky hunter. He comes every week trying to catch one of us to bring back as a trophy. What's his name? Clayton, I think."

"Clayton?! That starts with a C. He might be our culprit. Thank you." She turns to g, but two gorillas block her.

"Now for your end of the promise."

"Yes, my end. To create man's red flower, you have to close your eyes, twirl in circles, and sing Yo Ho, Yo Ho a Pirate's Life for me twelve times, and then clap our hands twice, and there you go! Go on, try it!"

All the monkeys close their eyes and starts twirling. The heroes seize this opportunity as a chance to escape and run into the forest, not stopping until they're sure the apes will never catch them.

"I think we should be fine now."

"So now we have to look for a poacher?! I'd hardly call that fine."

"He's got three strikes against him. He lives in a dark, creepy forest and his name starts with a c."

"That's only two strikes."

"Well the third one is I say he's guilt, so there."

"And one wonders how you could never get Malificent behind bars."

"Hey! Evidence isn't really that important. It's just a myth created by the bad guy so he could get off free and clear. We don't really need it."

"You are a sorry excuse for a detective you know that."

"That's not what you said back in that other clearing."

"Well, I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Sure. And I did watch the DVD's. They were pretty good."

"I know."

"That Pumbaa just cracks me up."

"Hey!" Suddenly, a load shot rings out.

"Come on!" Sarah takes off and the two are now running through bamboo. "That has to be him!"

We fade to a stained glass of the two running through the bamboo.

_With the Monkeys_

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho." They clap twice and open their eyes. They notice Milo Thatch walking by carrying a torch as he stares at his journal.

"Now I think I may have made a wrong turn somewhere."

"Red fire!" The monkeys run to him and tackle him to the ground. "It works!"


	5. Clayton

**Clayton**

Sarah and Timon keep running through bamboo as more shots sound. They grind to a halt as they hear a voice cry out.

"Come here you blasted apes!"

Sarah peeks through the bamboo to see him swirling around a clearing as he points his gun in every direction.

"I know you're here." She pulls rope out of her purse and hands it to Timon. She emerges into the clearing triumphantly.

"Clayton, we've got you this time." He turns to her as Timon rushes out and manages to tie his hands to his sides.

"Blast! What in blazes-"

"Don't even try to get out of those. I was a boy scout and was dubbed Master Rope-tier."

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Clayton, we know you're the kidnapper of all the kidnapper crimes around here. You kidnapped the Caterpillar."

"What?! I did no such thing! I was out here looking for gorillas. I did hear a scream though, from a girl, but I couldn't find where it came from wherever it was."

"A likely story."

"What evidence do you have against me?"

"We have… have… well, nothing. But we know it was you!"

"Do you just play detective for fun or something. You can't just accuse people without evidence."

"I will have that in time. Timon, grab his gun. We'll check it out over here." Timon picks it up and the two walk into the bamboo as Sarah looks it over.

"Well…"

"I honestly have no clue what we're looking for." They here a cry and run to the clearing to find Clayton gone and a figure running through the bamboo with a sack on his back.

"After him!" The two take off. "I guess he was telling the truth after all. Evidence might be a good thing."

_Author: I know it's short, but I hope you like the story so far. _


	6. What C Means

**What C Means**

Sarah and Timon keep running for a long time, leaping over logs and ducking under bushes. Sarah gets a huge gash on her face from a tree and stops panting, wiping the blood trickling from her face. Timon comes up to her.

"Sarah, we really should take a breather. We lost him over an hour ago. He knows where he's going and we don't. Look, its getting dark."

Sarah ignores him and keeps running before she collapses. Timon crawls out of the bushes on his hands and knees after her.

"Okay. Stop with the running! Just stop!"

"I don't think I have another step in me, Timon."

"Good."

"Good? Good! I'm getting paid to track down a kidnapper and I can't even keep up with him! How am I ever supposed to catch him?! That and I'm accusing people every step of the way only to have them get kidnapped because of me!"

"No, I meant good as in you need a break. You're bordering on obsessive here. Detectives just don't chase after people. They use their brains to figure out where the person will be so they won't have to chase them. You need to think."

"Alright, so we have ourselves a kidnapper."

"I said thinking, not stating the obvious."

She shoots him a look. "Sometimes the obvious is the biggest clue of all."

"You got that off my fortune cookie!"

"And your point is? Okay, everyone her kidnaps has a name that begins with c."

"How do we know that's important? Olivia-"

"Olivia couldn't find the kidnapper if he walked right up to her and confessed himself. Trust me, it's very important."

"Alright, so that means the kidnapper's name begins with a c. I see."He giggles at his joke, but Sarah looks at him for a moment in puzzlement. "What? It was a joke."

"The kidnapper's name may or may not begin with c, but that's not what it's for. I think I may have just figured this out."

"Well, do share."

"C, as in the sea. It's meant represent a word. He's trying to provide an obvious hint he'll think no one will ever see. The guy comes and kidnaps a person and just vanishes. We've scouted this land for a year and haven't found him."

"We're looking in the wrong place."

"He's not on land. He's on the water. We need to find a ship." She rises and looks around. It is dark out and she can barely see her hand in front of her face. "But first we have to get out of here."

"That's what I've been telling you for ages!" Suddenly, Milo stumbles upon them lantern still in his hand but his glasses are askew and his hair is all messed up.

"He has a light." Milo holds it to his chest.

"First a bunch of monkeys, and now you guys! Leave me alone! I'm trying to get out of these creepy woods-"

"We are too. I'm Sarah and this is m partner Timon. We're detectives tracking the string of kidnappings. And we really need to get out of here."

"I'm Milo Thatch. I'm supposed to be at the docks catching this voyage to Atlantis. But I must have made a wrong turn."

"Do you think we could join you? We need to get to the docks too."

"Sure. Come on."

The two follow behind Milo as he leads them through the dense forest. Just as the sun comes up they emerge to find themselves at the docks. "That's odd."

"What?"

Milo looks at her. "Usually this place is full of ships. You could grab a ride almost anywhere. But there are only two ships here. I'd better get over to mine. Good luck on your mystery."

"Bye Milo! I hope you find Atlantis! Thanks for the help!"

"Anytime!" He walks up to his ship and climbs aboard and soon it dives underwater.

"Well, let's see about that other ship. Maybe we'll be able to get a ride." Timon scrambles on her shoulders as she walks over to the ship. "Hello!"

"I don't know. Maybe they're not home." Sarah walks up the gangplank to have a young man drop in front of her. "Wahh!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Will Turner."

"Oh, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to like… fall from the sky." A girl comes out and stands by his side.

"And this is Elizabeth Swann."

"I'm Sarah and this is Timon. Do you two know where all the ships are?"

"Yes. They all took off and left. After Jack Sparrow, well Captain Jack Sparrow got kidnapped; they all got jumpy and stopped doing business."

"But we refuse to let one person scare us away."

"Listen, I'm a detective about the kidnappings. Besides your ship, have you seen any other out on the sea? I have reason to believe the kidnapper has been escaping by boat."

"Well, we've seen a steamboat a few times, but a bloke was here a few hours ago. He always comes back after a day of shore leave and has this large sack with him."

Timon jumps for joy. "That's our guy! We chased him in the forest. Do you have any clue who he is?"

"No, I'm sorry we don't." Will looks at Elizabeth, who nods. "But if he was the kidnapper he took a sort-of friend of ours. So, we'll give you a ride. We saw the way he went and this here is the fastest ship in the Land."

"Thank you so much!"

Will quickly runs under the deck. "All hands ready. Make ready to set sail! We have ourselves a boat to catch!"


	7. Follow that ship!

**GET THAT SHIP!**

Sarah stands on the front end of the ship as it plows through the water and the crew scurries about on the deck. Timon stands on her shoulder and throws his arms out. "I'm king of the world! Sorry, I had to do it."

Sarah stands searching desperately when suddenly a ship appears on the horizon. And it's coming their way. "Will!"

"Yes."

"I have a plan." Sarah rushes to the longboat, climbs inside, and starts to lower it. "He's coming this way, so just go past him. I'll sneak onto his ship in this when he passes."

"Are you sure? This man is a kidnapper. He might hurt you or something. I say we just take his ship if we have too."

She continues pulling the rope down. "No, we need to take the sneaky route."

"Sarah, maybe we should-"

"You stay out of this! Trust me Will; we need to do it this way." She continues to pull the rope, but finds it won't budge. She looks up to see Will pulling her back up.

"You are not doing this!" Sarah pauses in defeat for a moment before pulling a gun out of her purse and pointing it at him.

"I'm sorry Will."

"Sarah, have you lost your mind! You can't-"

"I said stay out of this Timon." She shoots her gun only to have it hit and snap the rope and the boat plummets into the water. She then starts to paddle towards the other ship. Timon just stands in shock.

"I wasn't going to actually shoot him, you moron!"

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes for a second there."

"I just hope he's not too mad. It was nice of him to give us a ride." She paddles a little longer before examining her angle. "I think that's about right."

"What's about- WHAA!" The boat suddenly comes at them and Sarah jumps and slips into a port-hole as it totals the little longboat. "Never, NEVER do that to me again!"

"Quiet! We need to be in stealth mode."

"Hello! Is someone there?!" Sarah shoots Timon a look.

"No one's here!"

"Do you think I'm daft?! Listen, I'm trapped in this stinky, dirty, rotten, filthy cell. So I'm sure whoever you are and whatever you want are some things I won't care about as long as you get me out of here."

Sarah turns the corner to find a girl in yellow holding the bars to one of the cells. Timon lets out a whistle when he sees her. "Excuse me?!"

"You're the girl Clayton heard scream."

"I must be. I was out drawing when this man nearly bowls me over and drops his bag. And out comes this giant caterpillar. He sees what I saw and next thing I know I'm being tied to a rock. Another guy, behind me so I never saw him, takes the caterpillar, but leaves me for the fishes. The one who owns this boat comes back, ties Clayton to that rock, and drops me back in here."

"That's a fascinating story. Can you say it one more time? I'm not sure I got all that."

"Ignore him. I'm Detective Sarah and this is Timon."

"My name is Jane. I'm married to Tarzan, king of the jungle. Well, I actually haven't seen him in a few days. Never mind that, just get the keys."

"I will find them." Sarah starts searching the room when Jane sighs.

"They're on the board behind you head." Sarah turns and grabs them.

"Sorry." She unlocks the cell and Jane strolls out.

"No problem. Thank you ever so kindly. Now, how do we get out of here?"

"Well, we need to confront the captain of this ship." Sarah starts up the stairs. "Can you describe him in any way?"

"He's tall, mustache, red clothes-"

"Anything specific?"

"How about the fact he has a hook for a hand." The girls look up to see Captain Hook towering over them, smiling.

"Yeah, I think that might help."

The girls suddenly see they are surrounded by pirates holding swords to their chests. "Mr. Smee!" A bumbling man in a striped shirt staggers onto the deck.

"Yes Captain?"

"Tie these brats to the mast. It looks like we made need to have a talk with them."

"Yes Captain. You heard him boys!" The pirates lead the three to the tall mast where they tie a rope around it, binding them to it.

"Well, this isn't exactly the sneak attack I had planned. You think Will-"

"Nope. He's long gone by now."

"I made a bad choice."

"Indeed you did. And I think it may cause me to be the next thing on the menu. In which case, I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"I for one think you two should stop quarreling and figure out a way to get us out of this mess." The two stand for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "What is so funny?!"

"Who says 'quarrel'?!"

We see a stained glass of Timon and Sarah laughing hysterically as Jane shoots them a dirty look. A shadow of a hook is seen cast over them.

"Do not worry about them my friends. Though it may seem they are in a pickle, they have a lot more adventures to conquer before this mystery is solved. For you see, why are all these people being kidnapped is the question I would ask myself. Maybe you can be the detective and figure it out."


	8. Captain Hook

**Captain Hook**

Sarah continues to struggle. "You're not getting out. The Captain will deal with you."

"Thank you, big nose. But I really don't want to meet him. So, I'm just going to keep trying to break out of here. Timon, start chewing."

"Fine, but you're paying my dental bill." Timon starts gnawing the ropes.

"Chew faster."

"Excuse me; let's see you chew through these ropes."

"I just don't want to meet-"a hook suddenly lifts her chin up. "Captain Hook."

"It's good to see you again Ms. Sarah."

Jane looks at her. "You two know each other?"

"We have a… history."

"She robbed me of my cargo."

"Well, not robbed. Borrowed! Borrowed… without returning."

"She thought I was in league with Malificent and providing weapons to villains by smuggling them in my cargo. I had to take off weeks to battle in court only to find she had no real evidence."

"I grabbed the wrong piece of cargo."

"Just face it. You were wrong. I am on the straight and narrow."

Jane keeps trying to break free. "I wouldn't call kidnapping on the straight and narrow."

Timon looks up. "Yeah! I'd call it the crooked and wide just like your mustache!" a sword is brought to his throat. "But it makes you look SO handsome."

"You have no proof I'm a kidnapper."

"Hello! I'm a kidnapee! You took me to that place and tied me to a rock! I was there!"

"She does have a point. But I want to know Hook is why you're kidnapping other characters for someone else. It's obvious you're just the lackey, a henchman." She is slapped across the face.

"Captain Hook is no henchman!"

"Really, because you're doing someone else's bidding and getting nothing out of it. You've really lowered your standards. Here I thought you were a despicable codfish, but you are only a lackey." The sword was moved to her throat.

"SHUT UP! I am getting paid off this deal."

"Really? I highly doubt that."

"Yes, he pays me good money to bring people to Skull Rock and leave them for him."

"Right. Sure. And how would you be capable to kidnap these people?"

"Easy, I cut a hole in the window with my hook and…"he pulls his sword away only to see Sarah grab it. Timon has chewed through the ropes and the trio is freed.

"Thank you for all the information. Now, we're going to take you back to that court and this time you will be put behind bars."

"That's what you'd like to believe. Get them!" The pirates charge the group and Sarah starts clashing swords with them.

"Help!" Sarah is quickly being over-whelmed by the number of pirates. She knocks one in the head and grabs his sword. Timon catches it and can barely hold it up, let alone use it. She tosses another to Jane, who just holds it in shock. "Use it!"

"I am a dignified English woman and I refuse-"a sword nearly cuts her in half but she ducks to block it. "I guess, when in Rome…"

"We're not in Rome! We're on a pirate ship!" Jane tries to keep out of the way of the pirates occasionally deflecting with her sword. She screams every few moments. "Where's the mute button on her?!"

Sarah runs up to Captain Hook who grabs Smee's sword. The two start to duel when Hook pauses. "Look out!" He pulls her to the ground and a loud crash is heard as debris scatters everywhere. Hook rises and looks over the shattered railing.

"Darn you Davey Jones!"

"The boss said you've been caught Hook. Your usefulness has ended and you know too much. I've been given the pleasure of destroying you."

"I haven't been caught!" Sarah rises to her feet and sees a ship a few yards away with an octopus captain and his fishy crew standing at their railing. On the rest of Hook's ship the fighting has stopped and the pirates come to their captain.

"Then what do you call the detective?"

"Someone I can handle."

"Face it Hook. She was beating you. Hold still and this will be quick." The cannons start firing again and the crew runs about dodging pieces of flying ship.

"We're going down Captain! There's no way we can stop it!"

"We have only one lifeboat Captain. It can fit two at best." Hook stands for a moment before he grabs Sarah and drags her to the lifeboat. Smee drags Jane forward as she bashes him with her sword.

"Wait! You're saving us. We're the reason you're in this mess."

"We may be pirates, the bad kind, but we still honor the tradition that the ladies shall go first. Now hurry!" Jane climbs in and Sarah follows. Hook steps forward to the rope.

"Listen to me, there is an island that will explain so much more to you. You have the power to bring this villain down and avenge my ship. It was my idea to kidnap the c named people, for obvious reasons. I wanted to scare that crocodile into thinking I was coming for him." Sarah nods and Hook cuts the rope, dropping the group into the water.

"We have to get rowing." Sarah and Jane grab oars and start paddling as Timon stares at something.

"Sarah."

"Not now."

"But-"

'Not now."

"Look."

"This had better be- LOOK OUT!" The boat is narrowly missed by cannon-fire and the two girls paddle even faster. Suddenly, a wave is created that knocks them over and tips the boat. The two are sent into the water and Sarah struggles to get to the surface. She grabs a piece of debris and sees Jane nearby.

"Timon?" Jane shakes her head and Sarah dives under to find him floating unconscious. She scoops him up and swims up running out of breath. She comes up Little Mermaid head-throwback style and gives Timon to Jane. She is then pulled under by another wave and is swirled about in the water coughing when she leans her head back and everything goes black.

We see a stained glass picture of Sarah lying on a beach unconscious.


	9. Cave of Wonders

**Cave of Wonders**

Sarah comes to too find a blue thing giving her mouth to mouth. She quickly hits him away before shooting up. She coughs up a storm. "What is your problem?"

"Hey, I was saving you life." She turns and sees a blue… creature wearing clothes and a down-turned nose. Next to him is a rat in a jacket and hat.

"And getting some action."

"Who are you guys?"

"Oh, many apologies. I am Gonzo, and this is my rat friend Rizzo."

"Well, it's a pleasure. I'm Detective Sarah. Where are we?"

"Well, you're on Deserted Island. It's deserted."

"I'd never have guessed. Then why are you guys here?"

"Well, we were sailing when a ship with this tentacle guy blew our ship to bits. All of us are now trapped here."

"There are more of you?"

"Yeah. Would you like to meet them?"

"I'm-"she is pulled to her feet and the two start to drag her away. "I guess I could."

She comes to a make-shift tent. "Talk-"

"-about your fixer upper." Sarah registers the voice and runs inside to find Jane and Timon sitting with a frog, a pig, an eagle, and a bear.

"Timon!" Both turn and smile.

"Sarah! You're alive. We were quite worried after the water pulled you under."

"So this is the friend you were talking about." The frog walks over to her and shakes her hand. "I'm Kermit the Frog. This is Miss Piggy, Fonzzie, and Sam the Eagle."

"I'm Detective Sarah." She takes a seat next to the others. "So Gonzo tells me you were attacked by Davey Jones."

"We were. Piggy seems to have ticked him off by asking him where he got his work done."

"How are you guys going to get out of here?"

"They do searches every month."

"But isn't this island deserted?"

"Yeah, so they do a check every month to make sure it stays that way."

"I would much rather be in America."

"Sam has America complex."

"Sure. But listen, I was told there was something on this island that could help me. Do you have any clue what that is?"

They all look at each other. "Come with us."

The group comes to a large tiger head in the middle of the island. "Umm, guys, what is this?"

"We're actually not sure. None of us have had the guts to walk in it."

"We think we'll get eaten."

"Well, have fun." And all the Muppets run off and disappear.

"Well, that was reassuring." Sarah turns to Jane. "You are going with them?"

"Well, I figure I'll stick it out with you. I do owe you and they seem a bit daft."

Sarah smiles as Timon scrambles up her shoulder. The two enter the tiger and slowly walk down the stairs before they hear a roaring voice. "Who dares enter the Cave of Wonders?"

"Umm…me?"

"Why do you wish to pass?"

"Well, I need to solve the mystery of the kidnappings."

There is a long pause. "You may continue."

"Thanks, mystical tiger head of awesomeness. I appreciate it."

The group continues down the stairs before Jane pulls her to a halt. "What?"

"Look at these walls. They have some sort of… story on them." Sarah looks at a picture of stick figures lined up, each in a tube. The next one shows six people pointing at a dark figure. The next depicts the dark figure with a dark wand casting darkness over the land. The next shows a figure with another wand. The final depicts a figure with a crown holding the wand and the dark figure shrinking away.

"Well, this certainly helps."

"Let's take it piece by piece. The first one is obviously some sort of… transportations system?"

"It seems like it."

"The next is six people, obviously the heroes, and one villain. So a team of six is needed."

"Sure."

"So then the bad guy, if you will, has some sort of wand that causes darkness. The hero must… steal it. And finally a prince-"

"The caterpillar mentioned a prince! He said we'd need to find one."

"What else did this caterpillar say?"

"Oh, I wrote it down." Sarah pulls out a notebook. "Timon does the voice best." She hands it to him and he starts to impersonate the caterpillar.

"You think this kidnapper just kidnaps, but it involves more darkness than you know."

"Okay, so that connects to the picture with the wand."

"That seems logical."

Timon climbs down Sarah's shoulder to the ground. "Well, there's writing over here." The girls bend down to see random letters scattered about.

"I don't know this language either." The two rise.

"Put your hands up." The two whirl around to see Olivia and the other detectives holding guns to them.

"Might I ask what is going on?"

"You are all under arrest for the sinking of the boat of one Captain Hook." Olivia goes behind Sarah and handcuffs her hands behind her back. Stitch takes care of Jane, and whistles. She tries to struggle, but fails. Mr. Incredible grabs Timon and puts him in a pet carrier.

"We didn't sink any ship!"

"Davey Jones says otherwise."

"Well, does he have proof?"

Olivia looks at her. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

"Olivia, just listen to me. Davey sunk the ship. Just ask the Muppets."

"The Muppets are in no position to talk."

"Olivia! What did you do to them?!"

"They aided a criminal. Let's just say they may be stuck on this island a little longer than a month. They've been sentenced here."

"Olivia, you can't do that! They did nothing wrong! They're good people… except Gonzo!" She turns to the other detectives. "Guys, this is ridiculous. You know me. I'd never sink a ship."

Kim looks at her. "You did try to pull him down in court that one time."

"Please, let me go. I know you all hate me because you thing I'm a loser, know-nothing, bimbo-"

"Not helping our case, Sarah." Timon is shaken to get him to be quiet. The others look at her for a moment before turning to Olivia.

"Take her away." Jane and Sarah are dragged up the stairs and to a waiting magic carpet.

"I can say I'm glad I stuck around with you. It was a good decision on my part. I always wanted to get arrested."


	10. Jailhouse Rock

**Jailhouse Rock**

Sarah, Jane, and Timon are thrown in a jail cell and a thick wooden door is shut behind them. They rise to their feet, unable to see because of total darkness.

"That was my foot!"

"Well, excuse me?!"

"Well, I'm a meerkat. So when I say foot, I mean my whole body!" Suddenly, there is a buzzing sound. "Oh, a mosquito. I'd better kill it."

"Don't!" A match suddenly flickers and the group turns to see a green one-eyed alien sitting in the corner. "Mosquitoes are an endangered species!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Agent Pleakley of the Galactic Alliance. Or at least I was until I was stripped of my title and ended up here."

"Why are you here? You're not like a murderer or anything?"

"Come on! This is a Land of Disney jail. The worst crimes here are flying without a license!"

"Then what did you do?"

"That Olivia caught me… caught me…"

"Spit it out!"

"Jaywalking!" Pleakley starts to sob and Jan hands him a handkerchief.

"What does that even mean?"

"I crossed a street at a place where I couldn't. So she caught me and gave me four-hundred years in here which is a very long time. And I'm starting to wonder what sun-light was like. I will never again feel its warmth on my skin. I will never be able to smell flowers and comprehend the joy they bring to others. I will remain here, a shell of who I once was."

"Sarah, we really have to get out of here before we end up like that."

"I am rather frightened at this moment."

Suddenly, the door swings open and Olivia appears with two masked guards. "Drag her out."

"Hey! Wait! I don't like being man-handled!" Sarah is dragged down a long hallway into a room where a large monitor stands. Olivia stands in front of it and Sarah is held in a spot by the guards.

"Basil, I've got her."

"Great," says a mouse on the screen, "we have an incoming call." His face disappears and suddenly Mickey's appears.

"The king," Sarah whispers. Olivia bows.

"How may I help you King Mickey?"

"I understand you have a detective in custody."

"I'd hardly call her that."

"Hey!" Sarah is hit by one of the guards.

"But she has a license?"

"Yes."

"Well, I need her for a case."

"Need… her? Sir, any detective in the Land of Defense would be more qualified-"

"I'm not interested Olivia. This girl is a detective and I want her to have a chance to atone for her so-called crimes." He raises and eyebrow, as if saying he knows what Olivia has been up to. "Now, I'd like to speak to her alone."

"She's a criminal. We can't just let her-"

"Wait outside the door for her then. Then she won't get away." Olivia begrudgingly walks out the door with her two guards before slamming it shut.

"I'd bow, your highness, but I'm still handcuffed."

"That's fine. Now I know how 'guilty' you are, and I'd love to let you go, but I am not allowed to get mixed up in the Land of Defense. They are separate from the governing of the kingdom. So I can't free you openly, but I can have you freed if you solve a case for me."

"That sounds better than sitting in jail."

"And this case is of greatest importance." The screen suddenly shows Minnie sitting her throne. The only problem is she has been turned to stone.

"Queen Minnie!"

"Yes. I need you to find a cure and a culprit. The problem is I can only give you three days. I am counting on you. She's everything."

"I will find the culprit, your highness. Make no mistake about that. Now, I was hoping you can do better than my freedom alone."

"I'm listening."

"I want the freedom of my partner Timon as well. As well as Jane and Pleakley. I suppose they could earn their freedom too if they come with me."

"Alright. Olivia!" She scrambles in. "I have a royal decree. Sarah, Pleakley, Timon, and Jane are to be released to find the culprit for the crime I have assigned them. They have three days to find a cure and a culprit."

"What's the case?'

"That's not your worry. Now, if I don't notify you of her success than you can go hunt her down again. But if I do tell you she solved the case, her and her friends get out free and clear."

"Alright, your highness. Take her to her friends and let them go." Sarah is grabbed and starts to walk out.

"Your highness! I think it's the time of the month you have the Deserted Island searched."

"I will send out a boat right now." Olivia glares at her and Sarah sticks out her tongue and smiles.

"I won't let you down!"

Sarah arrives back in her cell.

"What'd she do to you? Did you talk? Did you confess? You blamed me, didn't you? Didn't you?!"

"Timon, get a grip. I got us out. All of us."

"I get to see the sun."

"You do."

GAGA

The group exits the prison as Olivia closes the door. "Good luck."

"Alright, Pleakley you can go."

"What?"

"You're free. You can go. We'll take care of this mess."

"Well, I think I'd best stick with you. You may need me and I feel I really owe you one. Can I please come?"

"Fine. Where are we?" The group looks to see a single road and nothing around for what looks like miles.

"I have no idea. But we best get walking. Now what's the case?" Sarah starts to explain as the four walk down the road into the sunset. Olivia watches with the other detectives from the window.

"I give her five minutes before she comes running back screaming to be locked up for life."

"I say she won't come back."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she'll be dead in five minutes. What's bugging you Olivia?"

"I need to find out what that case she got was. Send someone to follow her."

"No can do. King's orders. She's on her own."

We see a stained glass of the group at a cross-road and all are scratching their heads.


	11. Getting A Ride

**Getting a Ride**

The group continues to trudge down the single road and it is clear nothing is around for miles and miles.

"Are we there yet?"

"No Timon." There is a pause.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! We get there when we get there."

"I don't mean to be patronizing, but where exactly are we going? Because if you have no clue, as I deduce you don't, then shouldn't we figure out where to go before we go at the risk of finding out it was all for naught." They all look at her. She hits her head. "Where… are…we…trying…to…go?"

"Oh… I have no idea!"

"Well, according to this earth device we have sixty-five hours before our limit is up and Olivia is allowed to hunt for us. So we need to figure it out really fast."

"Well, the Queen has been turned to stone. Now the question is who turned her to stone? It may be our culprit in the kidnappings."

"It's not." Sarah starts to pace. "There's no way. This person is obviously trying to gather dark magic from those paintings, so why bump off the Queen when you're going to destroy her anyway. It would be too much work."

"So where does that leave us? This is some other maniac."

"Exactly. Now how did they turn the Queen to stone and how did they manage to break in without anyone knowing?"

Pleakley raises his hand and Sarah nods. "She used magic!"

Timon looks at him. "No duh!"

"Well, I thought it was an excellent point."

"It was more like an obvious point."

Sarah suddenly smiles. "Remember what I said about the obvious things though Timon. They could be the biggest clue of all. Pleakley, you are a genius."

"I am?"

"He is?"

"What?"

"I think I know where we're going. We need to get back to the castlelands." She starts to run down the road and comes to a sign that reads 'Minelands'.

"Now, Sarah I happen to be an expert in the geography of this kingdom. This spot we are in is directly on the east border and we need to get to the west border. It's impossible even if we run the whole way which I refuse to do in these boots."

"I say we just march back to the prison. Goodbye sunlight! I hardly knew you!"

"Why don't we just get a ride?" She runs to the side of the road and sticks her thumb out.

"Please. Don't tell me we're going to stop the first car that comes by no matter how crazy it is and ride it all the way across the kingdom." They hear a scratchy motor and a truck comes into view.

"Man, I feel like a woman!" he sings off-key as he comes into view. Upon seeing Sarah he grinds to a halt and Sarah runs up to him.

"You're actually doing this!"

"I really need a ride. And I'd really appreciate it if-"

"Well, I'm Mater. It's like Ta-mater but without the ta."

"I'm Sarah, like Sahara, but without the ha part. That's Timon, like Timothy sort of. And that's Jane, like rain. And Pleakley… I've got nothing. Now about that ride?"

"Well, I can get you anywhere faster than lightning because of I am a machine of precision and aero-dynamics."

"We need to get to the castlelands."

"Shoot, that's no problem. It'll take about three days."

"Well, the thing is we don't have three days. We only have-"

Pleakley looks at his device. "Sixty-four hours!"

"Well, that's impossible."

"Listen, our freedom is at stake here. We're asking, we're begging you to please to try and help us. I'm a detective and the Queen has been turned to stone-"

"Shouldn't you not tell anyone that?"

"Be quiet! I'm desperate! "

"Well, I think everyone can see that."

"Well, there's this diner down the road where they have this organic fuel. I try not to drink much because it isn't good for my carburetor, but it may give me the speed boost I need to get you guys there in about half a day."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Hop in." The group climb into the back on the truck and he takes off down the road singing at the top of his lungs.


	12. Ice Castle

**Ice Castle**

"Well, we're here." Mater pulls to a stop and everyone climbs out. "I guess I'll just get going."

"No. Don't leave. We would be back in jail if it wasn't for you. Can you stick around and we'll tell the king all about your heroic deeds."

"Shoot, I wouldn't call them 'heroic'. I was just helping you folks out."

Sarah turns to a castle made out of ice. "We need to sneak in."

"I have a suggestion!"

"Yes Pleakley?"

"We could go through that hole there." He points to a small hole burrowed into one of the castle wall. Sarah examines it.

"That's odd." She looks and finds a small leaf, picking it up and putting it in her bag. "Let's head in."

The group crawls and comes to a woman wearing a crown turned to stone.

"No!"

"What's wrong Sarah?"

"My lead's standing right here."

"There's no one here but a frozen Oh," Mater exclaims.

"How'd you get in?"

"I drove through the hole." The group turns to see the small burrowing is now a giant Mater-shaped hole. "I fit just right. I think I may have brain freeze though."

"Who is this?"

"Timon, this is the White Witch. She built her castle here after going all 'straight-and-narrow'. I thought she had reconstructed her wand on the sly that turns people to stone and I was right! Someone seems to have taken it from her and is using it for evil."

"I'd hate to be a bother, but we only have… forty hours left. What do we do now?"

There is suddenly a pounding on the door. "Hello, Mrs. White Witch. Hello!"

Mater opens it without a second thought to reveal a girl in a pink dress with long red hair holding a picnic basket. "How may we help you miss?"

"Oh, I'm Giselle. I come here every Friday to give the Witch this basket because a lot of people seem to not like her but I think she's wonderful. She never lets me in though. She seems like a very nice person."

"You are a bad judge of character."

She stares for a moment. "Thank you!"

"But today's Tuesday."

"Well Robert's been gone for a few days so I got bored. And I had my animal friends help me. They simply are delightful. They live in these nice woods with shiny orange leaves and this tiger critter who bounces-"

"I've got it!" Sarah pulls out the leaf. "Every area has a different type of leaf. We need to find out this one and track where it came from. That will lead us to our culprit!"

"Now, where do we go to do that?"

"We have to go to the University. I know two guys who can figure out any sample. Mater?"

"Hop in!"

Jane, Timon, and Pleakley scramble into his back. Giselle hands Sarah the basket. "Here you go. You might need this."

Sarah looks at her, then back at the others.

"One more won't hurt," Jane replies.

"Speak for yourself. I barely have any elbow room!" Timon shouts.

"You want to come?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Yes."

"Really really really?"

"Yes."

"Really-

"Stop."

"Alright. I'd be glad too." Both climb into the truck.

"Mater, let's roll." Mater takes off creating another hole in the wall and takes off down the street.

"Yeehaw!"


	13. The Two Scholars

**The Two Scholars**

The group pulls in front of a fancy building with columns and busts of great contributors such as Mickey, Snow White, Brer Rabbit, and Woody and Buzz. "Here we are."

Everyone climbs out. "Finally, a dignified setting for a lady such as myself. Who are the men in charge of this fine establishment?"

"Two of the brightest guys in the Land. They founded this place and keep up its high standards of excellence. They open the door to find a huge stack of books at a desk.

"Where are they?"

"They're over there. They love studying. Professors!" Two creatures walk out from behind the desk. One is green and one is pink. Both are outfitted with glasses and books in their hand. The green one trips however causing his book to land on the other's head. They both recover.

"Sarah! Timon! It's been a while."

"These are the professors? Really?"

"Yes. Meet Professor Pain and Professor Panic."

"It is a pleasure to meet a lady such as yourself."

That made Jane smile. "Well-"

"Not you! The cute redhead in the back looking at books." Sure enough Giselle was in her own little world looking at the books. Pleakley was too. Mater was looking around in awe at the size of the place. Pain walked up to her. "Hey baby, are you looking for a happily ever after?"

"Oh thank you, but no thank you. I already have a true love."

"So much for Phil's tips."

"Alright guys, I need a favor."

"You didn't exactly pay back the last one."

"I have only thirty-six hours of freedom, so I could really use a hand."

"Freedom? Freedom! You dare bring up freedom to us."

"Here we go," Timon says. He starts talking, saying exactly what they do. "When we worked for Hades, we had no freedom. We got beaten for fun! We were his piñatas he could beat-"

"I get it! I know the whole story. I know the Hades thing and the painful shadows of your past that forever come down on you. Now, can you examine this for us?" She pulls out the leaf.

"That is a leaf." Giselle and Mater look in awe.

"They are so smart!"

"I know it's a leaf. But can you tell me where it came from?"

"No, but we have a machine that does that."

"What machine?"

"The Leaf Identifier 100. And Mickey thought it was a waste of funding."

"Well this is the first time we're using it in the four years we've had it."

"We will take it there. You simple folk are not allowed down the hallowed halls. Please stay here and enjoy some of our finer books." Sarah hands them the leaf and the two disappear down the hallway.

"The titles people get these days. You're a detective, they're professors, and I should be the bloody Queen of Mustaches at this rate!"

"That was random and made no sense," Timon countered.

"Yeah," Mater adds, "you don't even have a mustache!" Jane hits her head and goes to look at books.

"Sarah, we should ask them about the Cave of Wonders. Even though I doubt they're very smart, they may have some knowledge about what it means."

"That is a god idea. We still have to solve the kidnappings." Sarah looks over books before pulling out a giant one that reads Locations. She flips through it to her name to see it reads University Library. "Now that is cool." She flips excitedly to the name Chris only to frown when there is a blank next to it. "Even a magic book can't find you. What makes me think I ever will?" She continues to flip through the book, examining villains. "Hades: Underworld. Malificent: Ship. Well now, that seems a little shady. Pete: Pride Lands. Captain Hook: Currently Unknown. I hope the guy's okay. He did save us and all."

Pain and Panic re-enter. "It will take about an hour and then you will have your locations."

"Sweet. Listen, do you two know about the Cave of Wonders?"

"Cave of Wonders? It sounds like so much fun!"

"I was in a cave once. It was dark, but I managed to fight past a grizzly and-"

"Focus guys! Have you heard of it?"

"Of course we have! What kind of scholars do you take us for?!" Jane mutters something about pea-brained morons.

"Well, inside it-"

"YOU GOT INSIDE IT?!?!"

"Yes, we did."

"Only one person ever went in there and came out alive and that was Mickey himself. The rest were swallowed up never to be seen again. How did you survive?"

"The tiger head didn't eat us. Now, there's writing and pictures on the wall."

"You mean… THE PROPHECY?"

"What?"

"It's… THE PROPHECY! Come with us. Mickey took pictures and we had our most brilliant minds decode the meanings." Pain and Panic scurry down a hallway and the group follows. Along the wall are portraits of men. "These are our founders. The great Michael Eisner. The wise Roy Disney." They pause at a painting. "And of course the most brilliant of all as far as imaginations went, Walt Disney."

"He seems like a nice guy."

"He was. Of course we never met him. Buy the King often swears on what a good guy he was." The group continues but Sarah stays staring at the painting and Timon backtracks to get her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just feel like I've seen him somewhere before." And the two run to catch up, Sarah taking one last glance at the painting. "Where have I seen him before?"

"You're imagining things. Come one. We have a kidnapping to solve and four friends of ours in a University with priceless objects." On that note a crash is heard.

"The complete collections of bread and butterfly species!"

"Whoops. My bad."

"Let's go." The two run to catch up as the painting just stares off into the distance with a smile on its face. And the stained glass shows just that.


	14. The Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

The group walks into a room with pictures covering the walls of the pictures and symbols they saw in the Cave. "I'm guessing all this looks familiar."

"No. I've never seen any of this stuff before."

"Mater wasn't with us."

"Oh."

"So I'm guessing you all figured out what these symbols meant."

"It took us years, but we finally discovered it is a primitive form of communication called Pain-Panic."

Sarah looks at them. "It isn't really called that, is it?"

"Well, we cracked the language, so it's only fair it gets named after us! Anyway, we along with some of best and brightest scientists connected it to Egyptian. There are a few differences in the two, but we did manage to crack the code."

"So what does it say?"

"We can't tell you that."

"What?"

"Well, this still has to be unveiled to the scientific community and-"

"Come on guys! I really need this info!"

Pain and Panic looked at each other for a moment. "What's in it for us?"

Timon poked Pain. "How about neither of you get run over nor pummeled to death by my pure awesome anger!"

"We'll take our chances with that little guy." Sarah grabs Timon as he looks on the verge of snapping and hands him to Pleakley.

"Don't let him go! He's gone a little insane." She turns back to the two. "I have an offer."

"Let's hear it."

"If you tell us what all this means, each of you will get a kiss from Giselle." The two's mouths drop to the floor.

"What? I can't. Robert will-"

Sarah whispers under her breath. "Trust me." Giselle then nods and smiles.

"DEAL!"

"Alright. Now close your eyes." They both do. Sarah grabs a still raging Timon. "Pucker up!" Both lean in and end up kissing his furry behind.

"Whoa! Personal bubble!"

"Shut up." She hands him back to Pleakley and both open their eyes. "How was it?"

"Best kiss of my life."

"Now, tell us what the words say."

Panic grabs a notebook and starts reading. "'In the distant future, when the Land knows no greater peace, and evil shall come. Heroes shall go missing from all walks and reaches.'" Pain points to the picture of the figures in tubes. "'Their powers captured, harnessed for the greatest evil ever known. A team of six formed, though their destiny is unknown even to them. These misfits shall confront our villain, but will be too late. His wand is powered, the damage done, light itself banished. It will take another wand, buried among treasure to defeat this foe. But the leader shall need one more thing for defeat, the aid of a prince who destiny has called upon. A cursed prince, who has had his glory so he thought, but something greater waits for him.' And that's it."

"So the kidnapper is using the heroes to power some sort of magical wand that will harness the power of darkness itself. We need to find him fast. And we need to find the six. These six guys are the only ones that can save us."

"But first we need to deal with the issue of us having thirty-five hours of freedom left."

"Right. Is the leaf sample done?"

The two leave and quickly come back with a chart. "Here you are. There is only one possible place it could have come from. You're looking for Ant Island."

"Thank you. Let's go guys." They all start out the door when she grinds to a halt. "Where exactly is that?"

"It's off the coast here. It's about a three hour boat ride. There's a ferry that comes and goes quit often. Just follow the road south and there'll be signs to guide your way. It's a common ship-out point for berries and nuts."

"Thank you guys. We owe you one."

"We'll give you a call when we have your square."

"Okay." The group rushes out the door and all climb into Mater.

"Let's burn some rubber!"

_10 Hours Later_

The group claws up onto the grass of the island. They all look down and see the huge rocky bluff they just scaled before falling back and moaning.

"Stupid boats being out of service!" Sarah manages to rise and throws a rope over the edge. "Help me." Everyone tugs and they manage to get Mater up onto the grass, collapsing again.

"Now that was easier than pie." They all glare at him.

"How much time do we have?"

"It took us ten hours. We only have a day left."

"Great! And we still have to swim back. We'd better get the culprit fast then." Sarah rises and heads toward and anthill in the middle of giant blades of grass. "Things sure are big here."

"Or we're really small." The group comes to a huge clearing and what they see throws them into shock.

"Oh my."


	15. A Bad Bug

**A Bad Bug**

The group stands in shock as the perspective moves behind them to show the entire colony turned to stone. They are all frozen in poses of cowering and running. "Well, at least we know he was here."

"Why would a guy want to terrorize a colony of harmless ants? Timon!" Timon drops the marker he was using to draw on one of the statues.

"Sorry. It was too tempting."

"Now where are we going to find the guy who did this?"

"Well, there has to be somebody he missed. There are an awful lot of people here for him to get every single one. Might I suggest we split up?"

Sarah nods and everyone goes off in different directions, with the exception of Timon being on her shoulder. "Just be careful."

Giselle skips down one of the paths. "Hello! Anyone here! Hello! I'm Giselle!" She grinds to halt as she hears rustling from a patch of grass. "Is someone there?" She creeps forward, oblivious to the fact this could be dangerous. "Come on out little guy. I won't hurt you."

There is a flash of brown. Sarah and Timon suddenly hear a scream echo through the island. "Giselle!" Sarah starts in the direction, but Timon stops her. "We have to help her!"

"Sarah, there's no way she's not stone by now. We can't go over there until the guy comes to us. It could be a trap."

"I just hope the others are okay."

Pleakley is seen running when he comes to a huge ravine. He looks down, but all we see is his alien device fall as he is turned to stone.

Jane runs and comes to a stop at a rock. She mumbles to herself about her shoes and takes them off. She then rises. "Boo!" She jumps back, but finds it is only Mater.

"Don't do that! You gave me a fright!"

"Sure, that was the point. Come on, there's nothing to be scared of here. There's only that bug with an ice wand."

"Very funny."

"I'm serious-"We see both of them have been turned to stone.

Timon looks at Sarah. "I'm sure they're all fine."

"I hope you're right. I'd feel real bad if something happened to all of them. I get a freaky feeling about this place."

"You're probably cold. We should head inside."

The two survivors walk into the ant-hill and start exploring the different tunnels. They come to a room and Sarah looks around as Timon stares into a mirror. "This looks like it's been abandoned for a while.

"Well, we have no clue when the wand was stolen. It could have been months before the creep froze the Queen."

"You're probably right. Giselle said the Witch never answered when she knocked." Sarah turns to look at a leaf with writing on it. "It looks like some sort of invention."

"Look out!" Sarah turns to see Timon turned to stone by the ice wand as he jumps in front of her. She dives and grabs him before he hits the floor.

"I'm told I have to wait for Olivia and her five Land of Defense brats and all I get are the rejects. But I have to admit it has been fun to hunt you all down." Sarah stares up at the giant bug, a grasshopper with two different colored eyes.

"Hopper."

"Ms. Sarah, it is a pleasure."

"You're the reason Malificent got off. Your testimony saved her!"

"Well, we do go way back. You have to plan things out when dealing with detectives."

She stares at him a moment before getting it. "So you planned to leave the leaf."

"My boss seemed to think it was brilliant."

"So you're working for the kidnapper?"

"I am. But you're never going to get the chance to tell anyone that." He brings down the staff, but Sarah manages to roll out of the way. She grabs the mirror and smashes it down on his head before grabbing Timon and taking off up to the top of the anthill.

"That was close." Suddenly, he pops out of the ground in front of her.

"Now you've made me lose my temper." Sarah takes off again and runs through the grass only to spot him flying above her.

"Come on." She comes to another clearing where she sees a group of bugs performing circus tricks turned to stone. Sarah then sets Timon inside the wagon. She spots a toothpick, which here becomes a sword, and looks for Hopper. "I know you're here!"

She paces around, looking every way she can. She then sees the grass move out of the corner of her eye and twirls around.

He comes at her and she manages to break the staff in half. The explosion throws her back into the wagon as Hopper is knocked into the grass. Sarah rises and sees her lip is bleeding. "Shoot!" She is then knocked to the ground as Hopper tackles her.

"You may have destroyed my wand, but you'll never make it out alive." He kicks her and knocks her around until she can't rise no more. "You're nothing more than a pathetic ant like all these losers. You'll never be somebody. You'll always be nobody."

"Why…why does h-he want Olivia?"

"She's the leader of the prophecy of course! Her and her five friends are the only ones who can stop him. So he hired me to take care of him. I froze the Queen to get them to pick up the case and stole the wand because I knew they could track it."

"It's a shame your plan won't work."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm the one who was assigned the case. I didn't stumble here by accident. I followed the clues with my friends." She smiles. "Olivia's not coming."

"What?!"

"And your boss knew that. He set you up. You're just a distraction for me because I took down Captain Hook. He wants me out of the way. He wants me to stop meddling with his plan. He himself is going to take down Olivia. You're a side-kick!" He kicks her and sends her across the ground.

"I AM NOT, NOR WILL I EVER BE A SIDE-KICK!" He goes to squash her head and Sarah closes her eyes when he is knocked over and screams. She opens her eyes to sit up and look at her rescuer.

"You were just the person I was hoping would come."


	16. Freedom

**Freedom**

"What took you so long?" Sarah gingerly rises to her feet and walks up to the lion that towers over the unconscious Hopper.

"I came as soon as I could, young one. But I did bring friends." Sarah is suddenly tackled by Giselle as the others emerge as well.

"Sarah! You're okay!"

"Not able to breathe."

"Sorry." She lets go. Aslan walks up to Timon and breathes on him, causing him to turn back into his normal self.

"Whew! Someone needs a breath mint!" He then notices that his savior is a lion. "But keep it the way it is. It makes you seem very masculine. Nice kitty." He then rushes to Sarah and climbs onto her shoulder. "Hide me!"

"I can't thank you enough."

"Well, you'll have to try. We've only got ten hours left! We have to get to the castle!"

Jane looks around. "Listen, have him take you to the castle with Hopper and cure the Queen. We'll come behind you."

"I'm not leaving you guys behind. This is as much mine as it is yours. We all need to go."

"Then may we offer our assistance." The group turns to see the circus bugs now in normal form. The mantis steps forward and bows. "We owe you a great deal for saving us and taking down that terrible showman. We'll give you a ride."

"But Sarah, we have only ten hours and we need to get to the middle of the land! We'll never make it!"

"We will." She turns to Aslan. "Can you get Hopper there and follow us?"

"I will. My services are required with the Queen it seems."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I could feel that I was needed and the tree here is what you owe a lot of that too. It sent leaves to come and find me."

"Uh, thank you Mr. Tree. Now let's get going." Gypsy picks Jane up, Manny grabs Pleakley, and Francis grabs Giselle.

"You are so pretty!"

"I'm not a girl!" Mater climbs on top of Dim.

"Who's going to carry Sarah?"

"I will."

"Queen Atta."

"They're not the only ones who owe a lot to you. You have saved our colony." She lifts Sarah up and Dot grabs Timon. "Take care of the colony while I'm gone Flik!"

"Will do."

"And try not to mess everything up."

"I won't."

The group takes off and soars over the ocean as Aslan runs across a bridge of water beneath him.

"This is so awesome! We'll be there in no time!" Suddenly, a cannonball comes by and Atta has to dive so that it misses them. "What was that?!"

"Sarah!" Pleakley points to a ship down below.

"Davey Jones!" Another is sent up and narrowly misses Francis. "We have to go faster!"

"We can't. Would now be a bad time to tell you none of us could swim?"

"No. It's the perfect time-OF COURSE IT IS!" Several more cannonballs come at them as the bugs bob and weave to avoid them. Aslan is doing the same as a cannon fires at him.

"Atta, bring us down."

"Are you insane?!"

"Just trust me." She does and Sarah comes down to stand on the deck of the ship. "Now go catch up with the others. I'll meet you guys." Atta looks at her for a moment before listening. Sarah dodges the pirates coming at her and runs up to the wheel.

"I'll be taking over." She shoves the guy aside and twists the wheel around so that it comes directly in the path of Aslan. "That ought to do it." She jumps over the ship as two hands come out from beside Aslan and crush the ship. "The water god doesn't like you messing with him!" Atta manages to scoop her up.

"Sarah! Do you know what you just did?" Timon cries in amazement.

"Something really awesome."

"How about something really stupid," Jane answers. "You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't."

_Nine Hours Later_

The group flies down right in front of the castle. "How long do we have?"

"Fifteen minutes!"

"Let's move, move, move people!" The group takes off through the front doors and runs past all sorts of brooms cleaning and trying to stop them to throw open the doors to the throne room. "Your highness!"

He rises. "Sarah! I knew you could do it."

"We have the culprit right here. He was using the White Witch's ice wand. Feel free to ship him to Olivia in her Land of Prison. And Aslan here can cure the Queen." He walked up to her and breathed on her. She soon stretched her arms and yawned.

"Well that was a weird nap."

"You have done it Sarah. Now let's go tell Olivia quick."

"Yes sir. I can't wait to see the look on her face."

The group follows Mickey to a room with a huge screen. "Get me the Land of Defense. By the way Sarah, we discovered the Muppets marooned on the island. We thank you for alerting us to send someone after them."

"It was no problem. Are they okay?"

"Yes." Olivia's face appears on the screen.

"How may we help you, you highness?"

"Olivia, Sarah and her friends have made it back, brought me the culprit, and solved the case. They are now awarded their freedom."

"Good. We had a minute to spare."

"Of course, your highness. I hope you don't mind riff-raff like her-"The screen suddenly goes blank.

"We must have lost the connection."

Sarah looks at the screen for a long moment. "Yeah. We must be going."

"Thank you again."

"No. Thank you." Sarah exits the castle with the others and sees the bugs taking off for home. She waves to them as they go.

"Where to now Sarah?"

"We're going to the Land of Prison."

"Why in the world would we march back there to Olivia and her little patrol?"

"Because the connection wasn't lost. The Prison is hooked up by the Stitch Network."

"Well, how do you know this?"

"I used to work there. There's no way the connection broke. Something's wrong."


	17. Only One Left

**Only One Left**

As Mater pulls to a stop in front of the Land of Prison, Sarah jumps out of the back and takes off at a run towards the front gate. "It looks like nothing's wrong Sarah," Giselle comments.

Sarah simply pushes on the gate and it falls over exposing a door that has been burnt through. "I take it back."

The group runs through a long corridor passing doors where prisoners are locked up. "You certainly know your way around here."

"I told you, I used to work here."

"Then why were you fired?"

"I wasn't fired. I quit."

"Why?"

She pauses. "Personal reasons."

"Is that why Olivia hates you so much?"

"Yeah. We were partners under Dawson together. I had to leave and she thought I was turning my back on the Land of Defense. She never got why I had to leave. She never forgave me for abandoning her. But she was a stuck-up twit even when we were best friends. Here it is!"

Sarah throws open the door to find the screen room in ruins. "It looks like there was some sort of monster truck rally in there. You know, I was in one of those once. It took me forever to get used to those giant wheels. I mean I was the star though and the ladies loved me."

Sarah looks at him. "Are you good?"

"Yeah, I just took a usual trip down memory lane. But you should remember it. You were there."

"I wasn't!"

"Yeah. I had to save you and you declared that I could get her done!"

"Search the prison. See if you can find anyone who isn't a prisoner here. And Mater and Giselle, don't let any one of them go. Meet back here."

The group returns a while later with no sign of anyone. "Why do you care so much? You hated Olivia. And her pals weren't very nice either."

"But Olivia and her goons are the chosen ones in the prophecy."

"What?!"

"Hopper told me. They're the ones meant to stop the kidnapper, and now they've been kidnapped themselves. We're sunk. The land is doomed." Sarah starts out defeated.

"Don't say that. We still have you!"

"Me? I'm not the one meant to save the land. They are. Olivia, Stitch, Eddie, Chip, Dale, and Kim are the six chosen ones. They're all gone. Me, all I can do is sit by and watch everything go up in smoke. I'm a failure."

_A short chapter, but more to come. I hope you are enjoying it. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It means so much to me. _


	18. Don't Stop Believing

**Don't Stop Believing**

Sarah trudges down the road with her head down when Timon come s up to her. "Come on Sarah! You can still pull this one off. If anybody can save them you can!"

"That pep talk isn't going to work this time."

"Then I will have to resort to this." He points his hand to Pleakley and Jane. Pleakley starts to play guitar and Jane takes piano. Timon pulls out a microphone and gestures to Giselle.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere."

"Please don't! I really don't know if I can bear this."

Giselle then gestured to Mater. "Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, wherever that is! He took the midnight train going anywhere."

Sarah holds her head in her hands. "I get it! Just please make this stop!"

Mater then pulls out a microphone. "God, please-"

"A singer in a smoky room-"His mouth is suddenly clamped shut by Timon.

"That verse isn't Disney appropriate."

"Okay guys, stop! That song is copyrighted and you are far from Journey. But I get the message. Thank you. I appreciate you. We're doomed."

"That's the spirit! Hey!"

"They're the Chosen Ones!"

"No they aren't." All turn to see Oswald standing down the street leaning against a light-post. "I told you I'd be watching."

"Have you been following us this whole time?"

"No. But I've seen enough to know that you're in need of a little intervention. You seem to believe the villain was right in kidnapping Olivia and her friends."

"Of course. He's the evil mastermind! He has to know the one person who can stop him."

"Why do you think I put you on this case?"

"I don't know. You thought I could solve the kidnappings."

"It was much more than that. Olivia isn't the hero of the prophecy."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I'm looking right at her."

Sarah opens and closes her mouth several times in shock. "You… I… there's no way…"

"How many friends do you have beside you?"

"Five."

"And how many of you does that make?"

"Seven," Mater shouts.

"Six, you moron," Jane counters.

"There's your team. I'd get going. It looks like you're running out of time." With that, he turns and starts down the road.

"Wait! How do you know this?"

"I know a lot more than I let on."

"Why me?"

"You'll see in time. And if you still don't get it, I'll be happy to explain." And he keeps walking and eventually vanishes.

"That guy really is a creep."

"He's right Sarah," Giselle put in. "You can't be down and out anymore. You have to stand back up and go solve this mystery. This whole Land is counting on you."

"Just because some random mysterious, probably crazy, stranger tell me I'm a hero doesn't make me one!"

"Then let me ask you this. Who took out Davey Jones? Who tracked down Hopper and saved the Queen? Who found Captain Hook? Who never backed down from a single challenge? You did. Now let's show this villain what we're made of."

Sarah smiles at Timon. "Let's get going."

"Where are we going to?"

"We need to find his hide-out. And I know the one place and the one person who hears everything." Everyone climbs into Mater, and he takes off down the road. Oswald watched from on top of a hill.

"You made a good choice. Yes, you did. The kid has spunk."


	19. Perfect Place for Gossip

**Perfect Place for Gossip**

"You can stop here Mater." The truck pulls to a halt in front of a small restaurant in the Land of Shops. Sarah climbs out as do the others. "I think you're going to have to wait out here for this one. I don't think you could fit."

"I'll be right here if you need me. Just give a loud squirrel call and I'll come running."

"We will!" Sarah cries sarcastically as the group walks in and she pulls them over to seats at the counter. "Hello Remy."

The rat working a pot of stew turns and faces her. "Hello Sarah. What can I get you?"

"We're not here for food. We came to get some information."

"I've told you I have no clue where Chris is."

"That's not what I'm here for."

"You found him?"

Everyone stares at Sarah. "No. I haven't. But I will. He's my brother. But what I need to know is if there is a mysterious place."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm looking for a place where people have vanished. A place no one dares to go to. We're looking for somewhere like that. I know you hear everything that goes on around here and would know of a place like this."

"I think I may have an idea. Terk was in here the other day, and she told me this story about Pumbaa. It turns out he had gone exploring one day and walked into the Elephant Graveyard. He never came out." Sarah looks at Timon who avoids her gaze.

"And he's not the only one that's gone missing when they messed around over there. There's at least five. I think that may be your place."

"Thank you so much Remy! I owe you big time!" She rises but a figure blocks the exit. "Excuse me, I really need to go."

"I don't think that will be happening." Scar emerges from the shadows and his hyena minions followed. "We've been sent to get rid of you."

"You became a minion too?! You villains have no dignity these days."

"Kill her and her little friends."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You will not mess around in my kitchen! You get out of my sight before I" Ed traps him under a pot and laughs to himself. "Hey! Let me out!"

The hyenas circle around the heroes as they come back to back. "You guys take her side-kicks. I will get the honor of killing the girl."

"I think no one should kill the girl or her side-kicks. Why would anyone want to kill me? I mean you have the Chosen One."

"We do and the boss is taking care of her as we speak. But you represent a failure by three of our best men, and we think it's about time we stop letting you parade around and stick your nose in someone else's business."

He charges forward and she grabs a spoon. "Stay back!" He swats it away easily. "We need a plan!"

Giselle is getting snapped at by Ed and Pleakley stood on Jane's shoulders. "You think!" Timon climbs Sarah's shoulder and she turns to him as she keeps backing up.

"What does a squirrel sound like?"

"And the most random thought award goes to Sarah!"

"Just tell me what a squirrel sounds like!"

"I don't know!"

"Someone make a squirrel noise!" Scar snaps at her as she keeps backing up. "Hurry!"

Jane surprisingly makes a high pitched squeak. They all look at her. "What? I know my animal noises. Just never tell anyone I did something so un-dignified!"

"What was the point of that? We're still going to eat you."

"I wouldn't count on that."

Suddenly, the window crashes and Mater drives right into Scar and knocks him across the room. He makes a heroic pose. "You rang."

"I was never so happy to see you." She climbs into his back and the others follow as Mater holds off the hyenas by honking his horn and revving his engine.

"Get us out of here! Turn around!"

"I won't need too. I'm the world's best backwards driver." True to his word, he pulls out and takes down the street going backward. The hyenas chase after them but quickly fall behind.

"I am good." He swirls around nearly throwing everyone out. "Where are we off to?"

"We need to get to the Elephant Graveyard in the Jungle!" He nods and speeds off only to grind to a halt as a figure steps in front of them.

"I must speak to you."

"Basil?"

"Who is that?"

"He's my old boss."


	20. The Old Boss

**The Old Boss**

Sarah climbs out of the car and looks at her old boss. "What are you doing here, Basil?"

"It's Detective Basil to you now Sarah."

"Listen, I know you're still mad at me. But I had to leave!'

"You had to do no such thing. Do you think I like the fact that Olivia has moved up so much that she almost outranks me now?! No. It was supposed to be you. We talked about it. You were meant to take my place."

"Sarah? Really? You were going to make her leader? She can't even win a game of Clue!"

"Thanks Timon."

"I'm just being honest."

"I will leave you with this quote. The fool is always the one who gets the last laugh, because she has just played all those suckers."

"Why do I have a feeling you got that from the professors at the University?" Jane questions.

"Sarah is nowhere near the fool she often paints herself to be. She is the brightest detective of this generation."

"But that didn't stop you from not helping me!"

"There was nothing we could do."

"There was and I needed to go off on my own to get the job done."

"You could have let it go."

"He was my brother!"

"You shouldn't let your emotions get mixed in. Look at Olivia and how far she came."

"Yeah. Kidnapped is going the distance. I'll see you around. Come on Mater." Mater starts driving as Basil just watches the car go.

"You want to talk about it?" Giselle asks.

"No. I'm fine. Let's just get to Pride Rock and solve this mystery."

The car cruises down Route 66 as the gang just sit in the car and stare at the ground. Mater sings to himself as Sarah looks off into the desert.

_"We can't take up the case."_

_"Why?"_

_"We can't have you getting emotionally staked in a case. There's nothing we can do."_

_"Basil please!"_

_"I'm sorry Sarah. There's nothing we can do."_

"Sarah!" Sarah jolts awake to find Giselle shaking her.

"This had better be good."

"Look!" Sarah looks up into the sky to see it is pitch black.

"This is called night Giselle." She turns to go back to sleep but Pleakley grabs her and shows her his alien device.

"Night at two in the afternoon?!"

"It's called clouds Pleakley." Mater flips on the radio.

"This is Carl Fredrickson with the weather and from up above there appears to be not a cloud in the sky. This darkness just seems to go on forever." He switches it off.

"Ok, you all have my attention now. Pleakley, hand me that." He does and she pushes button to dial a number.

"Hello, us at the University would love to speak to you, but are all currently busy. But it is true that the prophecy is coming to life."

"That's not good."

"And Sarah, if you're calling, you have to solve this thing fast. It's only a matter of time before light itself is destroyed. HELP US! Thank you and we'll call you back."

"How close are we Mater?"

"We have about a half hour until we're there."

"Good. It looks like we're running out of time. He must be ready to power his wand."

"You can do it Sarah."

"Here's hoping."


	21. Fighting

**Fighting**

"Here we are folks." Mater slides to a halt in front of Pride Rock as the others climb out of the back. "The Elephant Graveyard is that way." The group starts walking, but Sarah turns to see Timon rooted in place with his arms crossed.

"Come on Timon. We have to get going."

"I want answers."

"The sky is dark; I'm the hero of the prophecy, so we know all the answers now!"

"I want to know about this Christopher." Sarah tenses up for a moment as everyone turns and looks at her.

"We need to get going."

Jane speaks up. "But Sarah, honestly, why didn't you tell us you have a brother? And why are you searching for him?"

"I said let's go."

Giselle steps up. "We're not trying to be mean, but what exactly are you trying to keep from us? We'll understand."

"I said let's go! I'm the leader here and I say you all shut up and get moving!" Everyone steps back but eventually starts walking past her to head out. Timon stays in place. "Timon-!"

"Don't you Timon me! I can see them, but I'm your partner. Whatever happened to the oath? We tell each other everything. We stick together. I've kept my mouth shut until now, but I'm through with this elephant in the room. Who's Christopher, and why did you feel you had to quit the Land of Defense?"

"I had to leave. Simple enough."

"No. There had to be a reason. You were going to be the next boss. You had a good thing going for you and you threw it away. You let the others hate you and tease you and never let it bother you. There is a reason."

"Well then, why don't you tell me about Pumbaa. Tell me how you two went from best friends to not even speaking. He's gone missing and you didn't even react."

"That is in the past."

"Well so is my story. So let's stop bickering and go save the world so I can get a new agency and put you out on the street when I fire you!" Timon looks taken aback at this statement. "Timon… I… I didn't mean it. It just slipped out. I'd never-"

"Save it. I get it. I'm just the side-kick." He walks up to the others. "Let's go guys. It appears she doesn't need any of us." They start down the path.

"Guys! Guys! Wait!" They all climb back into Mater and he takes off and she runs but can't keep up as they fade into the distance.

"Have a nice life!" Timon shouts back.

"Fine! Go ahead! Leave! Who cares about any of you?! I don't need you guys! I can solve this case with my eyes closed!" She sits in the dirt and crosses her arm for a moment. "Wait a minute! Why am I sitting here? I have a mystery to solve."

She starts to trudge behind them when Giselle's scream echoes. "Guys?! Guys?!" Sarah takes off at a run into the elephant graveyard to find Mater's tire tracks come to an abrupt halt and Giselle's hair ribbon lying in the dirt. "Oh no."

She takes off through the bones, looking over her shoulder constantly. She hears footsteps and ducks into an alcove to find it has stairs leading down. "So this must be your hide-out." She sneaks down and peeks around the corner. "No way."

She steps out to find herself in a huge hallway and lined against both sides are glass tubes. In each is a different character in a sleep-like state. She runs up to a familiar caterpillar. "Hello! Hello! Are you guys awake?" She taps the glass and gets no reaction.

She continues down the hallway. "About now would be the time the minions pop out and go Boo!"

"Boo!"

"I knew it." Sarah turns to see the three hyenas. "Not you clowns again. I dealt with you back at the restaurant."

"And this time you won't get away."

"But I do believe I will."

"And why is that?"

"I'm not telling you."

"You have to tell us so we can be ready for it."

"This is why I won't tell you. I can't have you find it out."

"But we need to find it out."

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Would you shut up? She's just trying to stall us. Get her."

"It was working." Sarah takes off but grinds to a halt at the end of the hallway. "No." Olivia lies in a chamber as well as her assistants. But it's what's next to them that causes Sarah to halt. "No." There lie her five friends in an endless sleep. She places her hand on Timon's chamber and starts choking back sobs. "No."

"Why aren't we getting her?"

"We're letting her have a moment. We may be villains, but we're not monster. Plus, it makes this story much more dramatic when she takes a long pause to gaze upon her fallen friends."

"Fallen?" Sarah stares at the hyenas. "You mean they're dead?"

"No. That would be too evil. They just had all the light sucked out of them."

"Well, I guess I can do this." She tips Olivia's tank over and takes off as the hyenas are blocked off. She just keeps running until she slides to a stop as she sees a pair of eyes in the darkness.

"Who's there?!"

"You really thought you could get away like that, little girl." She goes to turn around, but is knocked on the back of the head and crumples to the floor. Scar is seen behind her. "Good job, my lion friend. Let's take care of her."

Sarah comes too to find herself dangling above the ceiling. Below her is a pot of boiling lava. She starts to struggle.

"It'll be no use. You're stuck. You came farm Ms. Detective, farther than the Land of Defense. But you didn't solve the best mystery of all. You don't know who I am."

"I wouldn't count on that. You can step out of those shadows because I know exactly who you are! You're-"

_Oh, we've run out of time. We'll just all have to wait until tomorrow. Darn it. It was getting good too._

_Alright, now I have a challenge for all of you. Try and see if you are as smart as Detective Sarah and guess who the villain is. There have been three clues throughout the story. Heck! I'm in such a good mood I'll tell you where they are. _

_The first is in the wood. The second is on the docks. The third is in the University._

_Anyone who gets it right can have an OC or even themselves make an appearance in the last chapter. Good luck!_

_Until next time, Dis. _


	22. The Villain

**Villains**

"You're Pete!" Pete emerges from the shadows looking very peeved.

"How did you know it was me? That's not fair! Even Olivia had no clue and she's the Chosen One!"

"Well, I actually have three reasons. First, the caterpillar. He told me to stop looking at him like he had a peg leg, which I believe you had in the past before Walt took pity on you. He was giving me a clue is his usual non- decipherable way."

"Second came from Will on his ship. He said they'd only seen two ships out since Captain Jack was kidnapped. The first was Captain Hook's and the second was a steam-boat. I believe you drive a steam-boat Pete. And you used it to pick up the characters from the rock Captain Hook left them on."

"And finally, at the big book in the University it said your location was the Elephant Graveyard. That seems really suspicious when you live in the forest. Especially since I found an evil hide-out here."

"You're actually pretty smart kid. I have to give you that. But you'll never figure out my brilliant awesome plan. I-"

"You drained the light from the characters to power the magic wand of darkness. You are going to use it to take revenge on the king and plunge us all into eternal night."

"You are no fun to be around, you know that?! I plan this whole monologue for you and you just blow by like you have all the answers. But you don't know-"

"That you captured Olivia and her friends who are supposedly the Chosen Ones who have the power to stop you. And now they can't because they're encased in your chambers like all the other characters."

"Stop that! Well, do you know about the princes?"

"I-what?"

"I got you! I got you! I kidnapped all the princes so none of them would be around to fulfill the Prophecy. Sarah looks at him for a minute looking back at what all the princesses said.

_Cinderella's Palace_

_"Where's the prince?"_

"_He's been out for a few days."_

_Captain Hook's Ship_

_"My name is Jane. I'm married to Tarzan, king of the jungle. Well, I actually haven't seen him in a few days. Never mind that, just get the keys."_

_White Witch's Castle_

_"Well Robert's been gone for a few days so I got bored. And I had my animal friends help me. They simply are delightful. They live in these nice woods with shiny orange leaves and this tiger critter who bounces-"_

"Well, I feel stupid. The signs were all right in front of me. And there were three of them!"

"You should. Now I'd hate to chat and run but I have world domination to get to. You will slowly be lowered into this pot and then let's say things will get hot, hot, hot."

"Goodness gracious, great balls of fire!" she retorts.

"Darn! Yours was so much better! Bye Sarah." He starts to exits.

"You're making a big mistake," she says in a sing-song voice. He turns.

"How so?"

"You're making a classic villain mistake. You leave me here thinking I'll get fried and I'll escape and come after you. You are so cliché Pete my pal."

"I am not! My plan is not going to be ruined! You are not the Chosen One."

"Underestimating your opponent. Another easy mistake there my friend."

"Just be quiet!" He exits and she takes in the situation as she slowly inches closer to the pot.

"Think, think, think. How can we get out of this? We need a plan. Why am I talking to myself?" She continues to think as she just hovers above the pot when suddenly an idea comes to her. "Oh look! A zebra!"

Scurrying is heard and suddenly the three hyenas run into the room. "Zebra!" They try to grind to a halt but can't stop in time as they skid into the pot, knocking it over. The lava spills on the floor and quickly creates a giant hole in the floor that Sarah gets lowered down.

"Thank you!" She finally reaches the floor and wiggles free of the ropes. "I'm going to need back-up."

She takes off to the hallway where the chambers are and looks at her friends. "How can I wake you guys up? I'd better think of a good diplomatic solution. Nah, I'm just going to break the things open." She grabs the hook that her ropes were attached to and breaks open the chamber Timon is in.

He sits up suddenly. "I didn't eat the last bug!" He takes a few breaths before looking around. "Sarah?"

"Yeah. Wake up. It's Chosen Team time." She breaks open the other chambers and the others gradually wake up. "It's Pete. He has his wand and he's headed for the castle. We need to find ours. But there's something we have to do first. Come on!" She takes off down the hallway and the others follow her.

"Sarah, where are we going?"

"We need a prince for things to work. He has them all around here somewhere." She comes to a locked door and pounds on it. "Hello! Hello!"

"Hello. Are you here to get us out?"

"Yeah. Mater… plow down the door."

Mater doesn't even miss a beat as he plows the door down. Sarah pops her head through and her mouth opens at what she sees. "Christopher?!"

"Where?!" Everyone sticks their heads through.

"Hi Robert!"

"Giselle! What are you doing here?"

"Having fun. Guess what? I'm a Chosen Team member! I get to save the world!"

"Tarzan!"

"Jane!"

"Sarah!" She stares at Timon. "Sorry, I felt I needed to cry out to someone too."

"Why not Pumbaa?"

"You still mad at me?"

"No. But I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours."

"Okay. I don't talk to my best pal because he abandoned all we stood for and took off with a… girl!"

"Who?"

"Terk."

"Really."

"Yeah. Now tell me about Christopher?"

"He's in this room!"

"But which one is Christopher? And who is Christopher?!"

"Okay, I'll tell you! He was my brother. He went missing and the Land of Defense refused to help me find them. So I quit and kept searching. And here he is."

"Where?"

"There." She points.

"Don't be silly, Sarah. That's Edward."

"No. That's my brother."


	23. Oh Brother!

**Oh Brother**

Sarah and Giselle stand facing each other. "Christopher!"

"Edward!"

"Christopher!"

"Edward!"

"Christopher!"

"Edward!"

"Guys!" Jane holds her hands up between the two of them. "Why don't we ask him? I'm sure he knows who he is."

Robert chuckles. "I doubt that."

"Edward, tell this girl who you are."

"I am Prince Edward, the greatest foul beast capturer in the entire Land."

"Okay, let's try to come at this logically. Have you been Prince Edward your whole life?"

Timon looks at her. "What kind of question is that?!"

"I have been Edward as long as I can remember."

"Well, is there any point you can't remember. Like say back when you were around seven or eight."

"Honestly, I can't remember anything before I woke up one day when I was seven. My dad woke me up, told me I hit my head, and Nerissa was my step-mother."

"I figured it out!" Sarah starts jumping up and down. "I figured it out! You went missing while our parents were on vacation. You stood on the roof of the coach and suddenly they looked up and you were gone. You must have hit your head on a tree branch or something and fell off. The king must have found you and took you in because he needed an heir and never told you who you were because you forgot everything!"

"That makes no sense!"

"But Timon, this is the World of Disney. Thus, it makes perfect sense!"

"So wait! My name is Christopher?"

"It is."

"And I'm your brother?"

"I guess you are." She runs and hugs him. "I found you! I found you."

"I've got a sister!" He abruptly drops her. "Wait! This means I'm not really a prince?"

"Umm… no. And ouch by the way!"

"Okay, I say this was a cute moment but we need to focus. We need to go because you know the whole world is in danger."

"Oh, right. Okay, you guys need to get to the King's Palace. We'll meet you there, but we have something really important to do first. Now, everyone move out." The princes all file out when she stops one. "Who the heck are you? You're not a prince!"

The boy with shaggy blonde hair and blues eyes looks at her for a moment. "I am too."

"Well, I've never seen you before!"

"That's because Walt never put me on the screen like he did Prince Charming or Prince Phillip. I got the trash bin. But I was still created, and sweetheart I am indeed a prince."

"Well, get going. Stop wasting my time. And never, never call me sweetheart!" He smirks as he leaves.

"Okay, guys, we need to find the other wand. Pain and Panic mentioned among the treasure or something like that. Where could that be?"

"I say we get out of here first," Pleakley recommends. He takes the lead as the six run out of the hide-out. They finally come to an open area. "What's the plan?"

"I'll let you know when I have one." She starts pacing. "I mean it's not like the answer is just going to snatch me up."

Suddenly, an anchor flies by and knocks into Sarah, dragging her along as it gets stuck on her dress. "I said to hoist the anchor! We're losing speed!" The anchor raises and Sarah is lifted into the air as her friends run after her.

"Help me!" They try to grab her but she is soon too high for them to reach. Pleakley jumps up and manages to grab her leg. The others follow so that a long chain is formed. Sarah finally looks up. "The ship is flying!"

"I said raise the anchor Mr. Hawkins. Now get it done!" The group is pulled up and all crash onto the deck.

"I'm going to feel that one in the morning!"

"What do we have here?" They all look up to see a cat in a captain's uniform as well as a dog creature in a big, clunky suit and a teenage boy.

"Do you think they're aliens?" Pleakley whispers.

"I doubt it. Everyone knows aliens are green with one eye." Pleakley looks at her in amazement.

"Really?!"

"Who are all of you?" Sarah rises.

"Listen, we don't have much time! I'm a detective and Pete has a wand of darkness and he's on his way to take the throne! We really need your help."

"Well, I'm sorry, but we're on a voyage of our own."

"To Treasure Planet."

"Jim! You mustn't say that out loud to just anybody."

Sarah looks as if something has hit her. "Does Treasure Planet have treasure?!" Jim just looks at her.

"Duh."

"Then we need to get there! Guys, the wand is buried among the treasure. Can you take us with?"

"I suppose we could use a few more hands. We should be there any minute now."

"Wait, aren't the pirates involved in this somehow? I remember pirates."

"The pirates have all gone into hiding since the kidnappings took Captain Jack, even the space kind."

"Cool."

"Besides, this isn't our first trip to Treasure Planet."

"It's not."

"No, we go about every week."

"Why?"

"What else do we have to do?"

"Read a book, go to Atlantis."

"Atlantis?! That place is make-believe."

"Sure, dog man. But my geeky friend Milo Thatch believes in it, so I do too."

"I think this girl is insane," Jim whispers.

"I heard that! You want to go!" She hands Timon her purse. "I can take you."

"Is that it?" Giselle points to a planet out in the distance.

"I believe so."

The ship lands and the six take off. "Thank you!"

"Good luck to you."

The group runs until they come to a giant crater. "Well, this seems suspicious." They climb down to find a wand sticking out of the ground. "We found it!" Sarah goes to pull it out, but it refuses to budge. She keeps trying to pull it out.

"Sarah-"

"Give me a minute! I got this!" She tries every way possible before collapsing on the ground. "I think it's impossible."

"Well, this might help." Timon points to a circle that surrounds the wand. There are five drawings around the circle.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?!"

"But-"

"Save it. At least I'm going to save the day. But what do they mean?" The group walks around them confused. Giselle admires one that looks like a flower. She steps on it and it starts to glow.

"Everyone! Look! Look! I made it sparkle!"

"Giselle, you are brilliant. Five symbols, five of you guys. Giselle loves flowers, so find the symbol that matches the thing you love!" Timon stands on a bug, Mater drives over to a helicopter, Jane stands on a monkey, and Pleakley stands on a mosquito. All four start to glow and soon they wand does as well.

"Well, take it. We haven't got much time left."

"I don't know. What if something really bad happens to me?"

"Nothing will. It's a wand of light. Hence, good things will happen."

"If you say so Jane." Sarah reaches out and grabs the wand before screaming in pain and falling to the floor.

"Sarah!" She rises slowly.

"I am no longer Sarah. I am the cursed being who dwell inside that very object." Everyone cowers back and Giselle screams. "Just kidding."

"SARAH!" they all shout. She smiles and pulls the wand out.

"I couldn't help it. Let's get this thing to Pete."


	24. Light

**Light**

"How do you think we can get back?"

"That is a very good question Pleakley. I'll let you know when I have the answer." They all stand on the edge of a cliff looking at the Land below. "I think it's safe to say jumping is out of the question."

Mater starts bouncing up and down. "I have an idea!"

"We don't have a helicopter."

"Forget it then."

"Jane, you're the expert on geography. What's directly below us?"

"I believe it would be the primeval jungle."

"Good." They all look at her. "I think I have a plan."

DMDM

Pete stands at the castle, firing his wand at random parts that explode as the brooms try to clean the mess up. "Your highness! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Mickey and Minnie as well as their other friends come out from the front doors.

"Pete! I should have known."

"I crawled out of that forest you banished me to! And nothing is going to stop me this time!"

"I doubt that." Mickey raises his hands and giant waves rise up from the moat. "This should be just as easy as last time."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Mick, but you can't win." He waves his wand and suddenly the waves just fall back into the moat. Mickey raises his hands again, but nothing happens. He looks at Pete as he chuckles and twirls his wand. "You may be powerful, but even you can't stop the wand of darkness."

He waves the wand and Mickey is lifted into the air. He flies over to Pete who puts the wand to his throat. "You'll… pay for this Pete!"

"I doubt it. I'm going to rule the kingdom. Nothing can stop me and my wand of darkness."

"How about me?" He turns to see Sarah standing there. She twirls her wand. "I happen to have the wand of light."

"How? Why? Who?" The King drops and Minnie rushes and helps him up.

"It turns out Pete, I was right. And you know why? I'm the Chosen One!" There is a gasp and Sarah turns to see the whole kingdom gathered across the bridge that leads to the palace.

"But Olivia-"

"No, she's not. I'm the one who solved all the mysteries. I'm the one who beat Hopper! I'm the one who never gave up! I've got the wand."

"But how did you-"

"You really need to learn how to count Pete. Let me help you out. One."

Timon scurries up her shoulder. "Two."

Jane flies down on a pterodactyl and stands next to her. "Three."

Pleakley falls on his face from the sky. "Four. Ouch!"

Mater drives in back-wards. "Five."

Giselle skips in. "Hi everyone! Six."

"Face it, Pete. You lost. Now hand over the wand."

He takes a step back. "Over my dead body." He launches a ray of darkness that the group ducks to avoid.

"Have it your way then!" She fires a ray of light that hits him. It, however, does nothing. He laughs as her face falls.

"That's the best you can do?"

"Sarah, why isn't it working?"

"The last piece! I need a prince! A cursed prince." Giselle shoves her.

"Go find him! We'll hold him off." Sarah nods and runs across the bridge to the crowd of people.

"You can run, but you can't hide." Sarah rushes desperately through the crowd as Pete laughs. She hears Jane and Giselle scream when she looks at a bird sitting on a tree branch. He wears a little red cap and looks at her. She looks in his eyes for a moment.

"So, it's you." The bird sneezes and suddenly the blond prince stands in front of her. "You have a curse?"

"Yeah, you see whenever I sneeze I turn into a bird. It's a really long story sweetheart. But don't you have more important things to do. I believe you have a prince to find."

"I found him alright." She grabs his hand. "Come on!"

"What are you-"

"If I can be the Chosen One, then why can't you be the Chosen Prince?"

"I don't know." The two run across the bridge to where her friends have fallen and Pete stands.

"So, you came back. And you have a boyfriend!"

"I do not!"

"I'm going to finish you off once and for all!" Lightning sounds and she turns to the prince.

"Listen, I am going to need you to put every bit of light you got into this."

"Alright." He grabs the wand and a beam of light shoots at Pete. He winces in pain, but quickly recovers.

"Is that the best you two got?"

"We need more light." He turns to Sarah, who looks as if she is about to pass out.

"I don't think I have much more."

"We need more than the two of us." He turns to the crowd. "Hey! All of you!" Sarah falls and he catches her. "She needs us right now! We have to help her! You all have to search you hearts, find the light inside them, and try to let that light out! It's going to take all of us! We need to hurry before she gives so much light she doesn't have any left! Think about all she's doing for you, and… and find the light."

Jane grips the wand and looks at the prince. She nods firmly. Pleakley holds the wand and Giselle grabs his hand. Mater touches it with his cable and Timon climbs down from that. The King walks forward and grabs on. Soon, the whole population surges forward and everyone joins hands and all close their eyes and concentrate.

"What's this? How cute, but I've had-"Suddenly, a bright beam of light shoots out from the group and the whole kingdom is blinded.

Timon opens his eyes to see the sun shining in the sky. He then looks at Pete, who is now ties up and gagged with the wand lying about ten feet from him. "Talk about convenient."

There is a pause when the whole group beaks out in celebration. Giselle is swept up by Robert, Jane by Tarzan, Pleakley looks at mosquitoes resting on his arm, and Mater does donuts around the lawn.

Sarah suddenly wakes up. "Thank God. I don't know what would've happened if you never woke up sweetheart."

"I told you to stop calling me that." She bolts up and looks at him. "What's your name?"

"Bubblitz."

"Well, thank you Bubblitz. I couldn't have done it without you." She leans in to kiss him when he sneezes and turns into a bird, landing in her hand. "That may take some getting used to." She kisses his head as Timon climbs up her shoulder.

"It looks like you solved this one."

"I did, and without cheating too."

DMDM

A grand party is being held as Sarah is again thanked by the King.

"It was really no problem." She then notices a man out on the balcony. "Excuse me." She steps out to find Oswald looking over at the Land.

"You can see the whole Land from here."

"Yeah. I think I figured out why it was me."

"Did you now."

"It's because I'm a detective. I'm a good detective. I'm… I'm the best detective."

"And don't you ever forget it. No matter what Olivia says."

"Well, she forgave me. Even gave me a hug. But I think it's because she's scared of me. Doesn't want to upset the Chosen One."

He laughs and there is a long pause. "I'd better get back to the party."

"Have fun." She turns to go, but stops and turns back.

"And Mr. Disney?"

"Yes?" She points triumphant.

"Aha!"

"You really are the best." He takes off his hat to reveal Walt Disney. "I made an excellent choice when I drew you."

"But why the disguise?"

"I don't want to be seen as a king, or a wizard, or something I'm not. I'm just Walt. And so no one knows. Well, now you do."

"Not even Mickey?"

"It hurt me not to tell him, but it is for the best. The creations are best living on their own, without worrying about their creator."

"I see. Well, good luck."

"Don't tell anyone." She stops.

"I won't." She turns to see Walt has vanished. "You really are magical." She runs in to find Timon talking to Pumbaa.

"Timon!" He climbs up her shoulder. "What was that there?"

"It turns out him and Terk left to find me a birthday present! Do you believe that?! And I ran off on him."

"Well, it's good you're friends again. So then I guess you won't want to be my partner in my new office off Bubblitz's castle."

"Hey, once partners, always partners. And I can't argue with palace life." Sarah laughs and we see a stained glass of the two.

"So everything ended well. The awesome prince got the girl. You can say they all lived happily ever after." He waves as we start to move back through the mirror. "See you soon!"

THE END


	25. Bonus Features

**Bonus Features**

Okay, so when I wrote the fan fiction, I planned to create a trilogy. The first one went over great, so I'm hoping even more will enjoy this. I have a sneak peek for you guys right… now. And thanks to all of you who made it such a success. I'll see you guys soon.

_This Saturday_

(The mirror between worlds is smashed as a chair is thrown at it)

_Sarah's New Life_

(Timon and Sarah walk through the palace)

Sarah: Our business is flying! I'm in love with a prince! I found my brother! Life can't get any better.

Timon: You boyfriend could not turn into a bird every time he sneezes.

Sarah: Shut up!

_Will Be Turned_

(Sarah and Timon sit across from a woman at their office)

Lilly: Oswald has been kidnapped.

Sarah: What?

Timon: Why do we care? He's just a hobo creeper man.

_Upside Down_

(The two and Robin Hood look up in Sherwood Forest as everything turns black and white)

(Space ships zoom past and chase one another)

(A little girl screams as she is dragged by Hades)

_Old Friends_

(Pain and Panic pick up shards of the broken mirror)

(Remy sits on a corner with a 'Will Cook for Food' sign)

(Olivia stamps her foot in anger)

_And New Ones_

(Gurgi searches through Sarah's bag as she hits him back)

(Russell points out of the balloon house as an arrow comes at them)

_In an Epic Mystery_

(Bowler Hat Guy laughs)

(The two see a giant rig underwater)

(The two are locked in a freezer by an unknown person)

_Dis Proudly Presents_

Timon: Why are we going out on such a limb to save this guy?

Sarah: (Near tears) I can't tell you!

_Disney Mystery 2: Search for Oswald_

_Saturday_

(Jack Sparrow watches as Sarah starts paddling in the long-boat)

Jack: Nice girl. Seemed a bit out of her mind though.

Sarah: I heard that!


End file.
